


Painted feelings

by libra95



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, chaeyoung, kpop, michaeng, twice, twiceau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libra95/pseuds/libra95
Summary: Son Chaeyoung is a talented artist. Her hobby became the meaning of her life. She gets an internship at one of the best companies in South Korea, but to get a place in the company of her dreams, she has to withstand fierce competition among 8 girls, including the ambitious Japanese Mina.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Acquaintance

It was a sunny Sunday morning when Chaeyoung woke up a phone notification of a new e-mail. After reading the letter, she was instantly cheered up and began to rejoice loudly at the news she had received. Chaeyoung's mother flew into the room with her rounded eyes, and she couldn't understand what had made her daughter so happy this morning.

"I was accepted for an internship at one of the best design companies in Seoul," Chaeyoung said proudly. "If I complete a three-month internship, I will be officially accepted as an employee. "Chaeyoungie, I'm so happy for you, but you're only in your first year, how will you be able to keep up with your studies and work? Will you be able to withstand such a burden?" Chaeyong's mother's voice sounded nervous about her daughter's actions.

Chaeyoung was a first-year design student at Seoul National University. She has been a great drawer since childhood and won the national competition at school, which prize was a scholarship to one of the best universities in South Korea. Studying in the first year is never easy, but Chaeyoung was very capable and hardworking, always completing all the assignments on time, could draw a picture of any complexity, so her studies began to seem boring, and she decided to look for a part-time job to apply her talent and at the same time earn some extra money.

One day she saw an announcement at her university that a large design company, Creative World (CW), which creates designs for famous brands, events, and the Pyeongchang Olympics, has invited interns who can draw in different genres with the possibility of further employment. Chaeyoung has just turned 20 years old, so she was able to apply as a candidate. When she arrived from school, she hadn't even undressed yet and opened her laptop and started filling out an internship form. 

Two weeks later, she finally got a positive answer, and that tomorrow she must be in the company at the organizational meeting, where there will be eight more trainees, as well as Chaeyoung, talented, ambitious, who will not give up the position so easily. Chaeyoung had all day to prepare for tomorrow's meeting: choose what to wear, what drawings to take to show the recruiters, and generally prepare morally for tomorrow. She coped with this pretty quickly, so the rest of the day she decided to dedicate to her favorite hobby - drawing in a sketchbook, as it calmed her down. Chaeyoung didn't like clubs, loud parties, she preferred to stay home and draw something, or watch TV series, or read a book. 

It's X Day. Chaeyoung had to be at the meeting at noon, so she got up at 8:00 a.m. to calmly pack up and get to the company without traffic jams. CW was in the heart of Seoul, near the park area where the company's employees rested, and Chaeyoung immediately liked it, because here she could spend time and rest during the break there. The building was tall and full of glass, but the windows were decorated with different characters, the company's designers must have invented them. Chaeyoung entered the building, where the responsible recruiter was already waiting for Chaeyoungie with a pass. As the company was very concerned about its safety, she was asked to go through a metal frame and let her belongings through the ribbon. When Chaeyoung finished checking, Joe, the company's recruiter, told her to go up to the 12th floor, office 454, where the conference room where the meeting would take place. 

When Chaeyoung got into the elevator and pressed the 12 button, she started to shake a little, because she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to find common ground with anyone, she was an introvert, so it wasn't easy for her to get to know and communicate with people. After reaching up to the 12th floor and easily finding the right office, she walked in, but there was no one there because Chaeyoung had arrived very early. She immediately chose a place closer to the blackboard so she could easily see everything and not look because of someone else, because she was short. Ten minutes after Chaeyoung, a pretty girl with long hair and white skin came into the office and smiled when she saw Chaeyoung and said: "Hi, I'm Kim Dahyun, and it'll be nice to do this internship together. Dahyun sat down next to her and started unpacking her stationery, and then she stumbled into her phone, and there was a deadly silence in the office. The meeting was about to begin and seven girls flew into the room in ten minutes. They filled the room with their laughter, making Chaeyoung's stay in the room uncomfortable. Chaeyoung and Dahyun looked silently at the girls who were sitting at the table. The girls were so passionate about themselves that they didn't even notice that Chaeyoung and Dahyun were in the room.

At exactly 12:00, several people came into the office - CW's director, Joe, the recruiter, and three company managers. Joe turned on the computer and projector while the equipment was booting up, he started "Welcome to our company, you were the best out of ten thousand candidates, and we want to work with you. Only three people will get an official position in our company. The other five will be able to continue their internships and prove that they are worthy to be employees of our company". Then the managers took the word, their task was to follow the work of the girls, how quickly they pass the tasks. Finally, the company's director, Ms. Jeon So Mi, took the word. She was a beautiful girl of about 30 years old, who managed to build a company from scratch, with which the most famous brands of the world cooperate. She told the story of the company's creation, about the advantages of working in CW, and finished her speech by saying that she would be glad to see the whole nine as employees of her company. 

When Ms. Jeon said goodbye to the girls, the company managers and the recruiter stayed in the room. The managers introduced themselves to the girls, telling them who does what. Then they invited the girls to introduce themselves to each other and tell them a little bit about themselves. The girls quickly coped with this task, besides Chaeyoung addition, there will be Im Nayeon, Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana, Park Jihyo, Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyn, and Chou Tzuyu. When everybody got acquainted, the managers presented the first task to be completed within a week and handed over in exactly 7 days. The assignment will be individual and the trainees will receive points for it. Then all the points will be summed up and at the end of the internship, the director and managers will decide who deserves a place in CW. 

The first task was to draw the logo of South Korea as a tourist symbol of the country. The girls started asking their questions, Momo and Dahyun asked the great number of questions. They looked the most unsure of themselves, although Chaeyoung was also insecure, she chose to sit quietly without asking any questions. When the number of questions reached its peak, there was a sigh of discontent. Mina issued it, she was Japanese, just like Momo and Sana, "Girls, how are you going to work for a company like this if you are already asking such stupid questions? What is not clear here? You've been told everything, but you keep asking the same thing!". It was so quiet in the office for ten seconds that you could hear a fly flying. 

Everybody looked at Mina in amusement, but they didn't say anything. Then the managers said goodbye to the girls, adding that they could stay in the building as long as they wanted, using the playroom, lounge, library, and canteen. The managers left, and the girls began to pack their things and slowly disperse. Jeongyeon and Nayeon were probably friends because they were talking as if they had known each other for ages. Mina, Momo, and Sana spoke to each other because they were Japanese. Park Jihyo was the first to leave. Then Nayeon and Jeongyeon left. Dahyun smiled at Chaeyoung, saying, "If you want to walk around the building and see what's there, we can do it together". "I'm all for it, I'm free anyway," Chaeyoung replied enthusiastically. Dahyun quickly left the classroom, and a group of Japanese girls was still sitting with each other, talking in Japanese for a long time.

Finally, when Chaeyoung wanted to get out, she ran into Mina in the doorway. Chaeyoung saw the irritation on Mina's face and froze a little bit with a surprise. "Will you leave the room or will you just stand there?" Chaeyoung came to her senses, apologized shyly, and ran out of the office into the hallway, where Dahyun was waiting for her. The girls quickly headed for the elevator as they walked, Chaeyoung turned around several times to see Mina, because during the meeting she was afraid even to look at her, especially after Mina's remarks about the girls. 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung went down to the ground floor and started walking around the building, exploring every corner, now that they had an intern's badge, they could get into almost any room and enjoy the atmosphere. The girls found a lounge where they sat on cozy bags and started getting to know each other, showing their drawings and sharing their impressions of the meeting. 


	2. You think you're the best?

Dahyun was interested in Chaeyoung, and she looked at her drawings with great interest, asking about her hobbies and what she was doing in addition to her studies. She was probably attracted to Chaeyoung by the fact that she was just as quiet and calm. Dahyun was a freshman at the Seoul Institute of Art, and she was a year older than Chaeyoungie. Dahyun loved to participate in various internships, contests, volunteer projects - all these went into a professional portfolio that would allow her to get a good job. The girls were so open-minded that they even started telling each other about their personal lives. Dahyun, like Chaeyoung, was lonely in terms of relationships, but as Dahyun said, now it's not the main thing for her, as her professional career is in the first place now.

For some more time, the room was in an ideal atmosphere, where two girls were talking nicely together, but suddenly this idyll was broken by three girls who broke into the room with a loud laugh. These were Chaeyoung`s new colleagues: Mina, Momo and Sana. The girls saw that there were people in the room, but that didn't stop them from talking loudly. They fell on bags and started unpacking their food containers. Dahyгn pulled out her phone and started pretending to be looking for something in it. Chaeyoung looked at everything for a couple of seconds, but then she didn't realize how she started to turn to the Japanese company with dissatisfaction. "You must have realized by now that you're not the only one here. Why should we listen to the noise you make? We were sitting here together, it was so nice and quiet, and now it feels like there are twenty people here. You can treat your colleagues with respect, we will work together for another three months?". When Chaeyoung finished expressing her dissatisfaction, she realized that it was all a blur. Even though she was quiet and modest, she could be angry so that she would no longer have the strength to be silent and tolerate what was happening. 

After Chaeyoung`s outrageous speech, Sana and Momo changed their faces and apologized immediately for being so loud, while Mina immediately responded: "This is not your private room, we can be anywhere we want. Or did we stop you from spending time with your girlfriend? After that, Dahyun immediately looked up and looked at Mina, and Chaeyoung stood up sharply and turned to the abuser: "Well, yes, it was the best joke of the century, we sat here and didn't touch anybody, there were many other rooms in this building where you could spend time, and if you did, then decently behave yourself, without interfering with others, why did your friends have the courage to apologize for their behavior and you had to hurt me and mention Dahyun?”. Momo couldn't stand it and stood up too, looking at Mina, she asked her to apologize to the girls: "Minari, we're really wrong that you should apologize and we'll leave! Why are you acting like a child?". Mina got up with a smile, which made Sana stand up too: "Let's find another place where we won't bother anyone!". The girls headed towards the door, seeing Chaeyoung, Mina came very close to her and stopped in front of her saying, "Let's not stop these lovebirds from cooing with each other!". Chaeyoung felt uncomfortable because Mina came so close to her that Chaeyoung could even feel the warmth that came from Mina. When she had finished that sentence, Mina and the girls left the room, and Chaeyoung stood in a state of numbness, clenching her fists. She decided not to answer to Mina because she saw no point in arguing with her. 

When it got quiet again, Chaeyoung said to Dahyun, "I'm sorry you had to hear that! I don't like people who like to hurt people who didn't do anything to them". "Don't worry, it's okay, I'm glad you told her, she already knows you can fight back if it happens again," Dahyon calmed down.

In the evening after the meeting, Chaeyoung was resting at home, she decided to leave the preparation of the assignment for tomorrow, and today she just sat on the Internet or play something. Unexpectedly, Chaeyoung received a notification on her phone that Dahyun started following Chaeyoung on Instagram. She quickly looked at Dahyun`s photos and followed her. After lying down with the phone in her hands, Chaeyoung decided to try and find Mina in Instagram It was easier than that because there was nothing unique about her nickname, she just signed up as @minari_myoui. Mostly there were pictures of her drawings, food, views of Japan and some selfies with Momo and Sana.

There wasn't a single photo with a young man, which could indicate that she either didn't have anybody or she just didn't give out too personal pictures. Mina uploaded a story and Chaeyoung wanted to see it, but then she remembered that she didn`t subscribe to Mina, and it would look strange, especially after what happened this afternoon. But all of a sudden, the screen showed that Mina was going live. Chaeyoung pressed to open it and Mina and her Japanese friends appeared on the screen. "Look who stopped by to watch live, it's a tiger who kicked us out of its cave today," Mina said in surprise when she saw Chaeyoung watching the live. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Chaeyoung shouted and shut down Instagram. "Now everybody will know what happened and she won't let me live in peace during my internship," Chaeyoung couldn't put Mina's words out of her head, she opened Instagram and saw that Mina started following her. She wanted to close her account quickly, but Mina had time to subscribe. "Why is she acting like this? Why did she call me a tiger?" Chaeyoni decided to turn off her phone and watch a show before going to bed to calm down and try to forget everything that had happened. 

The week flew by quickly, and it was time for the trainees to pass their assignments. The girls gathered at exactly noon in the same office where they had their first meeting. Today, the tasks of the internships will be checked by managers and the leading designer of the company. The girls were maximally focused because, in addition to demonstrating their logo, they had to tell a little about what inspired them to create it, and why it is a symbol of South Korea. The girls were coming out in seniority, and that was a bit of a concern to Chaeyoung, because it meant that Mina would look at Chaeyonni's work when she showed it all and would be completely calm, which meant that all her attention would be focused on Chaeyoung.

The girls took turns going to the stage to talk about their creation. Finally, the line reached Mina. She created a logo in delicate tones, very attractive to the eyes, the whole presentation was accompanied by an interesting story about its creation. The faces of the judges showed that they liked the idea of Mina very much. Chaeyoung didn't even listen to what Jihyo and Dahyun had to say because she was very focused on her presentation. When the managers invited Chaeyoung to speak, she shuddered a little when she heard her name. Chaeyoungie quickly got up and walked to the podium as she walked past Mina, and Chaeyoung heard Mina whispering in Momo's ear, "Now the tiger will show her claws". "Enough! What's wrong with you?," Momo was outraged. Chaeyoung was passionate about her logo, and it was clear that she had put her heart and soul into its creation. After the girl had finished her performance, the judges asked her a few questions, just like the other trainees, and then Mina asked her a few questions, although it was obvious that she was only asking them to somehow hurt Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung was very good at herself and did not show that she was tired of the strange attention of Mina. After the third question, Sana slapped Mina on the leg, showing with her eyes so she would stop torturing poor Chaeyoung.

When all the girls performed, the judges came out of the office for a while to talk to each other and decide who did the job best. To brighten up the wait, the girls got to know each other better. Jeongyeon offered to come together at her house on Friday, eat pizza and get to know each other better. Everybody agreed at once, except Chaeyoung. Dahyun noticed that Chaeyoung didn't raise her hand as a token of her agreement and began to persuade her to go, "Let's go, maybe this tension will be reduced and we will start communicating well, and I'm afraid to go alone, but I won`t be scared with you". Chaeyoung just smiled back and nodded. 

The judges came into the office and were ready to announce the results. "You all did a very good job, we liked all the logos. But, unfortunately, we need to choose the best logo, it was not easy. Although we will highlight one logo now, it does not mean that the others are bad, otherwise, you would not be sitting here. So, Myoui Mina is becoming the best today. Congratulations!". Sana hasn't had time to hear Mina's name yet, but she has already started to rejoice for her friend and hug her tightly. Chaeyoung had a sad face and hoped that after all the painful questions from Mina, the judges would admit her work. "Today Mina gets 12 points for her work, the others get 10 points! Your next task will be to draw comics on a few pages, where you will tell us a little about yourself. You have two weeks to do this work, starting today. Good luck!", finished the manager. 

"Well, we have two weeks, so let's get together this Friday at my place! I'll add everyone to the group chat and write down the exact time and place of the gathering!" Jeongyeon said enthusiastically. Nayeon grabbed Jeongyeon's hand and the couple left the room. The class gradually began to empty. Dahyun said goodbye to Chaeyoung, and the Japanese friends left, too, except Mina. When Chaeyoung saw this, she decided to stay and talk to Mina. "Can I hold you for a few minutes? Why are you acting like I did something to you? I made you a remark once, but you must have been so hurt that you can't let go of me! Buy yourself a boxing bag at home if you don't have a place to let the nerves out!", - when she was done, Chaeyoung started packing quickly, ignoring Mina's reaction. Mina slowly approached Chaeyoung and began to observe her actions. When Chaeyoung couldn't stand it, she turned sharply to Mina and looked into her eyes. She hadn't looked so close at her yet, even when she had her first encounter with Mina in the break room. Chaeyoung was unable to move, and Mina just told her: "You don't like it when someone pays attention to you?".

  
  



	3. The party

It's Friday. Today Chaeyoung will have to go to the party that Jeongyeon is throwing at her home, where all the girls trainees are going to get together. Chaeyoung didn't want to go to the party because she was a home person, and she wasn't interested in having fun like that, but she promised Dahyun they would go together, so she had no choice but to humble herself and honor everyone with her presence at the party. Another thing that worried Chaeyoung was that Mina was going to be at the party with whom she was having a pretty difficult relationship. On Monday, after giving up her assignment, Mina has put Chaeyoung in a state of stupor with her question about attention, and it has been a few days, and the question is still in Chaeyong's head. When Mina asked her that question, she grabbed her things and left the class in a hurry, and Chaeyoung stayed standing like she grew up on the floor. "Why did Mina come so close to me, violating my privacy? Why does she ask such questions and prefer to leave them unanswered?" is what Chaeyoung was worried about, even more than that, what she had to think about the concept of her new assignment. 

The party was supposed to start at five o'clock, so Chaeyoung and Dahyun met in half an hour outside Dahyun's house. On the way, they decided to stop by the store and buy something to drink so they wouldn't come over empty-handed. When the girls came to Jeongyeon‘s, everyone was there. There was a large table with bottles of wine, whiskey, vodka, cola, and other drinks in the living room. Nayeon brought from the kitchen to the living room snacks and other dishes she had time to cook. "Do you live with Nayeon in this apartment?”, - asked Tzuyu. "Yes, we have been friends for a long time. At first, we just decided to rent a flat to be cheaper, and at some point, we realized that we have mutual feelings for each other, and now we live as a couple," Jeongyeon said with pride. When Nayeon heard Jeongyeon tell their story, Nayeon came up to Jeongyeon and kissed her on the cheek. The Japanese girls came into the room and they were very active as if they had been drinking before the party. When Mina showed up, Chaeyoung tried to stay close to Dahyun and pretend not to notice Mina. "I don't drink at all, can I have a glass of Coke?”, said Chaeyoungie. "You don't drink? After my parties, no one goes away sober, especially after the games we play today," Jeongyeon said with a sneaky smile. The girls filled their glasses with different drinks, so Tzuyu, like Chaeyoung, decided not to drink. Some of them had two glasses at a time.

"Well, girls, before we're completely drunk, I suggest we play the game "I never...", do you know the rules of the game? Only we won't bend our fingers, we will make a sip of alcoholic beverage, which will be in your glasses. Everyone will drink, now we will fill all the glasses with vodka! Sit in a circle!", Nayeon exclaimed enthusiastically. It was clear that Nayeon and Jeongyeon were well prepared to receive guests, it was not their first party, so they already know how to spend it. Chaeyoung was tense because she knew she couldn't avoid this fate, and she was most afraid of what would happen to her if she got intoxicated. But she didn't want to break away from the team either, so she had to accept it. 

Nayeon started the first one. "I've never been to Japan," after which all three Japanese women took a sip. The next was Jeongyeon, "I've never met a guy before.” The girls were curious about who had the young man. Eventually, Jihyo, Nayeon, and Sana drank. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Jeongyeon said in a surprising way. "Today we're going to find out all the secrets," Sana answered enthusiastically. "I've never been to Europe," Momo confessed, and all the girls breathed a sigh of sadness because no one in the company had traveled so far. Sana couldn't think of anything she had never done before, that even the girls started telling her, and finally, after thirty seconds, she managed to say something: "I've never tried Dr.Pepper”. “Are you serious?" Dahyun asked. It must have been a surprise for her, just like for the other girls, that everybody but Sana tasted the drink. Chaeyoung drank vodka for the first time in her life. She took a little bit of vodka in her mouth, and the liquid burned everything inside her, making Chaeyoung tighten her eyes. 

Next was Mina. Chaeyoung was tense because Mina could say something that would only make Chaeyoung drink. But she wasn't original, she said she had never eaten a cockroach, and the girls only reacted with laughter, but only took a sip of Dahyun out of the company. "When did you get there? Aren't you afraid of these insects?" The girls started throwing questions at Dahyun. "No, I'm not afraid of them at all, I can take them with my bare hands," Dahyun answered with a smile to the girls who were sitting with amazed faces. Jihyo said she never wore a thong, which made everyone laugh, and the girls all took a sip in sync, and some of them were getting a little drunk. Dahyun turned on Hermione Granger's mode and said she never got a bad grade at school. "Really?", Jeongyeon asked jealously. Apparently, of all the people in the room, only Dahyun was good at school. Realizing that it was Chaeyoung now, she began to shake. Briefly, she said she had never painted nude. Jeongyeon was the only one who drank. "Who were you lucky enough to pose for?”, asked Sana with a shock. “I only have one model," Jeongyeon replied, pointing her finger at Nayeon. "Do you want me to be your nature?" Mina abruptly asked with a cunning smile. Sana pushed Mina with her hand, "Stop embarrassing the girl”. Mina and Sanah have started laughing, and Chaeyoung has loaded herself with the question of whether Mina wants it or not, or whether she is trying to hurt Chaeyoung in any way. The last one was Tzuyu. The poor girl started panicking and she couldn't think of anything but saying that she had never kissed a girl. Everyone drank except Chaeyoung, and Mina noticed that. "Don't worry, girls, you'll have the opportunity today," Nayeon said with approval. "What does it mean to have the opportunity? What else did they come up with?" Chaeyoung began to panic, and the jerky movements of her body gave out her panic. 

Everybody was even more drunk, even though Jihyo looked sober, the Japanese girls were all over the place, and Nayeon and Jeongyeon looked drunk too, but still stayed on their feet. Chaeyoung began to feel dizzy, and her thoughts became blurred, but she still had the strength to control herself. "We're good, we got to know each other a little bit, and now let's play our good old bottle. Everyone plays except me and Nayon, you know why," Jeongyeon said enthusiastically. "I'm not going to play, I don't feel well, so I'm going to miss this game!" Jihyo came out of the circle and sat on the couch for a little rest. "I'm not going to play either, I don't like the bottle," Tzuyu tried to get her out of the game, but Nayeon tried to persuade her to play with the girls. "Tzuya, drink a little, and you won't be so scared!" - Tzuya humbly drank all that remained in the glass and sat back in the circle. As a result, Sana, Momo, Mina, Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Tzuyu took part in the game. A couple of sips of vodka affected Chaeyoung's movements and consciousness. Momo spun the first bottle, and the girls looked at the spinning bottle convulsively, and the long neck of the bottle pointed to Dahyun. Dahyun blushed the same second, though she had already kissed the girls. Jeongyeon started chanting the names of Dahyun and Momo. The girls on their knees came out in the middle of the circle. "Only you have to kiss for real, with your tongue, not just a kiss on the lips or cheek," Jeongyeon added. "You're such a pervert," Nayon replied. "But it would be interesting to see how they behave," said Jeongyeon with curiosity. Jeongyeon turned on the camera on her phone to capture that moment. "Are you going to shoot us all doing this?”, asked Sana. "Of course, you have to film everything so that you can remember the funny moments of our internship. Don't worry, it won't go any further than our group chat," Jeongyeon assured. 

Momo and Dahyun were on their knees opposite each other. There was a deadly silence in the room, which made it even more awkward. They approached each other and their lips touched each other. As soon as that happened, all the other girls started screaming and clapping with happiness. The girls were so carried away that Momo embraced Dahyun's neck. Their kiss lasted thirty seconds, after which Nayeon began to separate them: "You'll have time to kiss again, let others do it now“. Momo finally kissed Dahyun on the cheek and sat down to her seat. The next was Sana, who spun the bottle very loosely, which stopped at Tzuyu. "We told you that you wouldn't leave unkissed. Enjoy it!" Jeongyeon said as a proud mother. Tzuyu's face was covered in red spots, and she was very embarrassed when Sana came out in the middle and started to look at her and show her to come forward. "Don't be afraid, everything will be okay and fast," Sana quickly warned Tzuyu and started kissing her that even the girls didn't have time to realize anything. The kiss lasted only ten seconds because Tzuyu panicked and moved away from Sana quickly. "Didn't you like it at all?”, asked Jihyo. "I didn't even have time to realize anything," she replied modestly, covering her face. "You didn't have time to realize anything? Then we need to do it again!”, answered Sana immediately.

Sana gave the bottle to Mina, and she started spinning it up, looking at Chaeyoung's reaction. The bottle pointed to Chaeyoungie, though she did not immediately realize that the bottle’s neck was pointing to her. "This is unexpected! Maybe I'll do it instead of you, or you'll give her a heart attack," Momo suggested. "So, our last pair of Chaeyoung and Mina," Jeongyeon exclaimed. It was only at this point that Chaeyoung realized what had happened. She would have to kiss Mina and not just kiss her, but do it for real, with her tongue. "Show me your fangs, tiger!”, screamed Mina. Chaeyoung was finding it harder and harder to control herself as the alcohol started to work and at some point, she thought it would be even better because she wouldn't fully understand what was going on. She walked up to Mina, swaying a little. "Girls, on the count of three you're starting," Nayeon shouted and started the countdown. Momo watched everything very carefully because she was worried about what Mina might throw away in front of Chaeyoung. "One, two..." Nayeon counted, and Mina pressed Chaeyoung against her, holding her waist and kissed Chaeyoung firmly on her lips. The girls were suddenly awoken. At first, Chaeyoung did not understand what had happened, but then kissed Mina back. The kiss was aggressive, but at the same time very passionate. At the end of the kiss, before Chaeyoung was released, Mina bit Chaeyoung’s lips.

"Hey, she bit me! I thought it would be just a kiss!" Chaeyoung said. "Minari, you're doing it again! But what a kiss you got, the best we've seen today!” claimed Sana. Chaeyoung sat back in her seat, holding her fingers on her injured lip. Dahyun brought Chaeyoung a glass of water and sat down next to her with her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder. She drank water and then shyly looked up at Mina, who was also looking at Chaeyoung. At first, it was a formidable samurai look, but then a kind grin appeared on Mina's face. Chaeyoung couldn't figure out if Mina was smiling sincerely, or if it was one of the jokes about poor Chaeyoung. 


	4. Сonsequences

"Who wants another drink?" Jeongyeon asked enthusiastically. "I'll probably go home," Jihyo said immediately. "I'm going to go pack, too, and I'm done for today," Chaeyoung added. Dahyun said she would leave with Chaeyoung so it wouldn't be so scary and dangerous to walk like this. "Who's staying with us tonight?" Nayeon asked offended. "I invite my girls to stay today," Sana smiled, saying to Mina and Momo. Momo suggested that Mina take Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Dahyun home because they were the youngest in their group. "But what about the rest of the party?" Sana was surprised. "We'll be seeing them off and we'll be right back! Yes, Mina?" Momo answered and went to put on a jacket and shoes. Chaeyoung didn't really care that the girls would help her get home anymore. She didn't have any thoughts in her head right now, so she wanted to come home and go to bed. "I'm going the other way, so I'll get to the subway," warned Tzuyu. The girls said goodbye to Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Sana and went outside. Before she left, Sana warned Momo and Mina that she would be waiting for them. 

On the street, the girls said goodbye again and went in different directions. "Which way are you going?" Momo asked carefully. Chaeyoung and Dahyun were showing in different directions. "When you got so drunk, you drank a little, didn't you?", asked Mina. Momo took Dahyun in her hand to make it easier for her to walk because she started to roll a little bit from side to side. Mina offered to help Chaeyoug, but she refused, though she could barely stand on her feet. After half an hour, they got to Dahyun's house. Chaeyoungie said goodbye to Dahyun and sat down on the bench that was outside the house. "Wait five minutes, now I'll take Dahyun to the apartment and come down," Momo warned. Mina sat down next to Chaeyoung, though she saw that Chaeyoung wasn't able to talk about anything right now, she wanted to fill in the silence that is now between them. "Do you live far away from here?" Mina asked. "Not so much, but if it's a burden for you, I can do it myself, I didn't ask for help!", answere Chaeyoung. "Did you see yourself from the outside? You'll be sitting here if we don't help you get there," Mina insisted. 

Mina pulled out her phone and saw Momo calling her. "Don't wait up for me, I won't come out. I'll explain everything later!" Momo said frantically and hung up on her. Mina didn't understand what happened and why Momo decided to stay at Dahyun's, she took Chaeyoung by the hand and tried to pick her up. "Try to get up, holding onto me. Our company is a little smaller, so I'm the only one who can take you home," Mina said. "What happened?" Chaeyoung asked, leaning on Mina's shoulder. Mina said Momo had called her without explaining it, said she wouldn't make it, so they wouldn't have to wait for her. The girls were silent almost all the way, but at some point Chaeyoung began to come to her senses. "Did you really want me to draw you?" Chaeyoung asked, though she was getting better, she obviously asked the question thoughtlessly. "I was just kidding, and you're already thinking about doing it," Mina asked. "Not now, not now. I need to get myself cleaned up so that I can at least hold a pencil in my hand," Chaeyoung replied loudly, and then Mina started laughing loudly, too. 

Finally, the girls reached Chaeyoungie's house and Mina had already started taking her to the front door, but Chaeyoungie stopped her abruptly. "Thank you for helping me get there, but I'll go on my own," Chaeyoungie said. "Are you sure? You're still not on your feet!" Mina said with concern. "Yes, I am absolutely sure! I'll see you in class!" Chaeyoung said. Chaeyoungie wanted to turn around and leave, but Mina grabbed her by the hand, pressed her against herself so hard that Chaeyoung couldn't move and kissed her lips tightly. Chaeyoung began to push Mina away with her hands, though she kept holding her by her shoulders. "No, stop it!" Chaeyoung managed to get away from Mina's arms, "My lips still hurt from your bite! You want to take advantage of my condition now! I have to go," Chaeyoung quickly ran into the house after saying all this. Mina called Sana and said she would be back at the party soon. 

The next week, Chaeyong decided to dedicate her time to the university and her internship assignment. Several times Chaeyoung came to CW, where she could work in peace and no one would distract her. Luckily, she didn't run into Mina in the building. Otherwise, she would have been embarrassed for what happened at the party. She could only remember a few moments from the party, but what she clearly remembered was her kissing Mina during the game and another kiss on the street. "It was just a game, it wasn't real! Why can't I remember much, but I remember how soft Mina's lips were and how passionately she bit me?". She never really fell in love, so she didn't know that feeling of love and what was happening to her now was strange and frightening to her. On the screen of the phone there was a notice that Dahyun had written Chaeyoung in a whatsapp. She asked how Chaeyoungie felt after the party, and Chaeyoungie asked what had happened to Momo. "I'll tell you before the meeting," Dahyun replied, adding a smiley face. 

Then a group chat of girls came to life, Jeongyeon suggested getting back together, but now it was an offer to go somewhere, to a movie or a cafe. Almost everyone agreed, except Chaeyoung. "I'm sorry, I have to do my homework for the university, and I want to get some rest after Friday," Chaeyoung said. "You're such a bore," wrote Nayeon, "Everyone else, let's get together in the heart of the city tonight". Unexpectedly, Chaeyoung looked at the screen with surprise because she received a message from someone she didn't expect at all. The message was from Mina: "If you don't want to join the company, we could go out together". Chaeyoung thought for a long time that she would answer that and eventually wrote a short "No!" and turned off the phone. Chaeyoung decided to ignore Mina for a while so she could focus on her work. But occasionally there were moments of their kiss in her head, like flashes, and it was very distracting for Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung continued to ignore Mina all week, even though Mina wrote her a few messages in a whatsapp and Instagram asking her to meet her, just to talk, to find out what happened and why Chaeyoung was so embarrassed. Chaeyoung pretended she couldn't see it all, but she chewed herself up from the inside because she couldn't understand how she felt about Mina: anger for the strange attitude towards Chaeyoungie or the affection that came after their kisses. Chaeyoung wanted to answer Mina several times, but then she remembered their quarrel in the office, her strange pranks, Mina's behavior at the party and afterwards, which helped Chaeyoung to resist the desire to answer Mina. 

Monday was the day when all the trainees were finally supposed to get together. Today Chaeyoung will see Mina. But this morning, Dahyun wrote to Chaeyoung asking her to meet her an hour before the meeting because Dahyun wanted to tell her what had happened between her and Momo after the party. Chaeyoung willingly agreed. The meeting was supposed to start at 6 p.m., so the girls met in the auditorium at five. Dahyun flew into the room and started saying something to Chaeyoung from the doorstep: "Don't ask me anything, I'll tell you that now!", Dahyun sat down next to her and started telling her story. "I went up to the apartment with Momo, though it's hard to say I went up on my own. I had no idea where my keys were. By some miracle, we went into the apartment, and Momo must have pulled the keys out of my jacket pocket. I don't remember taking my shoes off either, I just remember when we walked into my room, I fell on the bed, and I must have caught Momo, so she fell on me. I remember we started laughing, and then it was like something was clicking in my head. She was about to get off me and come down to you, but I grabbed her with both hands and pulled her back to my place, wrapped her around her neck with both hands, and kissed her. Then I don't remember anything at all! She called Mina, and then we were kissing, and she took off her clothes, and then it was like a picture was missing on TV, but there was still sound. I woke up in the morning with a terrible headache, I couldn't remember anything, I got up for a drink of water, and when I got back, I saw Momo lying in my bed with no clothes on. By the way, I was only wearing a long T-shirt, that's all! It is good that my parents went on a business trip for a month, otherwise I do not know what would have happened! I woke her up and it turned out that she wasn't as drunk as I was, and she remembered almost everything. Momo told me that I kissed her for a long time, I took her to bed, took off all my clothes, and then started undressing her. How could I do all this if I wasn't thinking straight? I don't remember anything! In the end, Momo said, I passed out two hours after everything that had happened between us. She helped me put on a T-shirt so I wouldn't lie naked. Momo also told me that nothing happened next, she just lay there, hugged me and fell asleep after a while. We broke up around the afternoon after we had breakfast together and discussed it all," Dahyun looked at Chaeyoung and finished her story, waiting for Chaeyoung to react. "Wow! I really don't know what to say to you! What do you want me to say?" Chaeyoung was in complete shock. "How do I keep in touch with Momo? Why did I want to do that? After all, she wanted to leave, and I started taking the initiative myself," Dahyun tried to get through to Chaeyoung. "Why are you digging into yourself now? If you did it, then you wanted it! Momo is a very nice girl, and I'm glad it happened between you and she. I think she's the best in this Japanese company," Chaeyoung tried to calm Dahyun down. 

"What do you mean, the best? Did something happen? Why did you refuse to come out with us?" now Dahyun was trying to figure out what happened to Chaeyoung. "Okay, since you told me what happened between you and Momo, I'll tell you what happened after Momo called Mina," Chaeyoung prepared to tell, and Dahyun was excited at the back of the chair and prepared to listen to Chaeyoung's story. "After Mina finished talking to Momo, she helped me get off the bench and get home. When I was about to leave, she kissed me against my will. I wasn't thinking much at that moment, and then she started to climb up to me with her kisses, and she was holding me so tight that I couldn't get away. I don't know how I did it, but I pushed her away and ran home! Now she keeps writing that she wants to meet me, offers to go out or talk to me, and I ignore her in every possible way. I don't know what happened to me after this party, but I keep thinking about our kiss at Jeongyeon House. I've never had that before, and now I can't even work quietly because I can't even see Mina's eyes! I don't know how much longer I can ignore it, but I can't figure it out yet!". "You seem to be starting to have feelings for Mina! I have no doubt that Mina feels something for you, too, but it's for sure that you wake up with feelings for each other! Why did you say that Momo was the best in the company?" Dahyun asked. "She treated you very well, did nothing wrong when you were like this. The whole initiative came from you, and Mina kissed me forcibly, I hardly wanted it at the time. And in general, I think it's all a game for her to have a little fun. If she has any feelings for me, I don't believe in them yet!", Chaeyoung just stopped talking when the trainees started coming into class. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were so carried away by their conversations that they didn't see the hour go by. Everyone took turns sitting in their seats. Chaeyoung deliberately stuck her notebook in order not to see Mina. Chaeyoung looked at the girls for a while, hoping that Mina had already passed and sat down in her seat, but suddenly she felt like someone was putting their palm on Chaeyoung's shoulder and squeezing it tightly. Chaeyoungie didn't even have to turn around to find out who it was because she knew it was Mina. Mina sat down in front of Chaeyoung, and Momo sat down in front of Dahyun. "Fine, you and I are both in trouble, and we can't work quietly today," Chaeyoung whispered. 

During the presentation of her projects, Momo stared at Dahyun without taking her time out, causing an innocent woman in Dubu to panic. "I'm telling you, she's the best. She's been looking at you for ten minutes!", said Dahyun. "Come on, I'm very uncomfortable when she looks, I don't know where to point my gaze anymore so I don't have to look at Momo," Dahyun replied and started looking at Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung listened attentively to her colleague's performance, but decided to take a quick look at Mina. But Mina looked at Chaeyoung's embarrassed face and pointed at her phone with her finger, hinting at her finally answering her messages. Chaeyoung did not react and turned her head toward the speaker. "Today, these Japanese women will simply drill through our eyes! I already want to get out of here!" Chaeyoung said again. Dahyun only smiled back. She was distracted by a phone notification saying that Momo had sent her a message asking her to go out after the meeting. Dahyun wrote about it in her notebook and showed Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung nodded and whispered in her ear to be sure to go with Momo and talk to her about what happened between them on Friday. Suddenly Chaeyoung's phone started to vibrate from the notification. It was a message from Mina. "God, she would never leave me alone," Chaeyoung thought. The message said, "The more you ignore me, the more I start to want you". Chaeyoung's eyes were rounded and she looked at Mina, who raised her eyebrows in response. Chaeyoung locked up her phone and put it on the screen down.

At the end of the meeting, the managers announced that Jeongyeon was the best today because she painted the most original comic book about her life. This time, Chaeyoung wasn't so worried about the outcome because she knew she could do a better job, but because her thoughts were different, she couldn't show her best. The next task was to be done in pairs. Realizing that Mina could choose Chaeyoung, the girl immediately offered Tzuyu to work together, which she immediately agreed to. "Only if someone insists on switching with you, don't agree! I chose you, so why don't you come to my house and we'll prepare everything!", warned Chaeyoung. The girls only had a week to complete this mission, so there was no time to waste. 

Dahyon said goodbye to Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung pointed her thumb upward to wish her good luck with Momo. Chaeyoung quickly packed her bags and wanted to be one of the first to leave so that Mina wouldn't have time to catch Chaeyoung. "Chaeyoung," Mina shouted as she was running out of class. "Is she ignoring you now?" Nayeon asked. "She's been ignoring me for a week now, and she hasn't responded to any messages. But I'll think of something to get her attention," Mina answered. "Maybe she doesn't like to get attention so quickly," Sana said. "Okay, girls, why don't we go out for dinner?" suggested Jeongyeon. "It's a great idea, I'm so hungry," Jihyo agreed. 

At the dinner, Chaeyoung told her mother about her internship, about the girls, about her university studies. Luckily, Chaeyoungie had already finished her dinner as her phone began to rupture. Chaeyoung grabbed the phone, thanked her mother for a delicious dinner and hurried to her room. After unlocking the screen, Chaeyoung saw that the group chat was very active now. "Mina, why did you do that?”. "Remove it before Chaeyoung saw it!”. "Mina, what's wrong with you?”. Chaeyoung didn't know what the girls were so worried about, so she decided to write in a chat. "What happened? What shouldn't I see?" Chaeyoung asked. "Don't go into the Instagram yet. We have to deal with Mina now. But we urge you not to go into the Instagram!" Sana said. Chaeyoung didn't like to sit in the dark, and why she shouldn't go into the Instagram. She decided to ignore Sana's recommendation and still go into the app. Once she opened it, Chaeyoung saw nothing to worry about until she opened the notification. Chaeyoung saw that Mina had marked her in the photo that Minari had posted. Chaeyoungie hadn't opened her post yet and her heart started beating. With courage and the discovery of what Mina had published, Chaeyoungie almost dropped her phone from her hands. There was a picture of Chaeyoung and Mina's kiss at Jeongyeon's party on the screen, and Mina put up the moment when she bit Chaeyoung's lip, and the picture was signed, "I won't stop until you hear it. Why can't you be mine? You're the one who turned my head. I walk around you all the time. I love you, love you, hate, foolish. I love you and lose my head. I love you madly!".


	5. Will you go out with me?

"Is this a joke to get my attention?", the first thing that came to Chaeyoung's mind. She decided to write to Sana and ask if she had contacted Mina, and Sana answered that she couldn't reach her and that she wasn't home right now. Chaeyoung had been ignoring Mina all these days, but now that Mina had given up her post, she couldn't do it anymore. Chaeyoung wrote a message to Mina on Instagram, "Why did you do it? Now many people will see it, my friends, classmates from university! Why couldn't you write it with a personal message?". An hour passed, but there was no response from Mina. Chaeyoung decided to write in a group chat and ask if any of the girls managed to get in touch with Mina. "Mina lives with me and Momo in an apartment. But Momo is spending time with Dahyun now, and Mina has not come yet. After the meeting, we went to the mall to have dinner, and then Mina said she had to do some business and warned that she would return home late. And now she's still gone, I'm starting to worry!", Sana said, adding sad sad emoji. "Maybe we should go to the police or go look for her ourselves," Jeongyeon suggested. "Looking for Mina in Seoul is like looking for a needle in a haystack. Let's calm down and think about what we can do," Sana added. 

It's been another half-hour, and Chaeyoung received a message from Mina. The message only contained a geotag. "Why did she send me the geolocation of a new building of the shopping mall? Does she think I'm going there now to meet her?", Chaeyoung took a screenshot of what Mina had sent and sent it to the chat. "I'm going to get her now and bring her home. Chaeyoung, thank you for sending this message," Sana quickly replied. "No, wait. If she wrote this to me, maybe she wants me to come and talk to her. But what is she doing in the construction area of the new entertainment complex?", Chaeyoung was wondering. "Sana, it is probably even better that way. After everything Mina did and what happened between them before, let Chaeyoung go, they will talk and then she will bring Mina home," Jihyo advised. "Okay, I'll go! Don't worry, I'll call you right away!", promised Chaeyoung. "Chaeyoungie, keep me in touch! If something happens, call me right away! Thank you for your help!" Sana answered. "You're welcome yet! I'm all leaving!", Chaeyoung turned off the Internet on her phone and headed for the exit, when suddenly Chaeyoung's mother's voice sounded, "Where are you going so late? What happened?". "Mom, it's very important to help a girl with whom I'm taking an internship. I will quickly go to her and come back. I won't turn my phone off and I'll be in touch all the time," Chaeyoung reassured her mother, kissed her goodbye and left the apartment. 

While Chaeyoung was on the bus to her destination, she was shaking so much that the music in her headphones that she was listening to made her nervous. Chaeyoung didn't fully realize what she was doing, whether she would find Mina in such a huge area, maybe Mina had already left for another place at all because she wasn't answering Chaeyoung's questions about whether Mina was still there. The first thing that baffled Chaeyoung was how to get to the construction site because the area was fenced off. "Is she mocking or what?", Chhaeyoung thought and wrote to Mina that she was there. Chaeyoung began to walk slowly around the building and suddenly felt someone grabbing her behind her shoulders. Chaeyoung turned around and saw Mina smiling in front of her. "Are you alright? And I'm not asking about your condition now, but about your behavior? Why don't you answer the girls, they worry about you! What kind of circus did you do in Instagram and ask me to come to this strange place! Stop smiling and let's go home, Sana is waiting for you!", outraged Chaeyoung. "Have you finished your moral teachings? And now turn around!", Mina tried to reduce the degree of tension. "What? I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you, and now you're laughing at me and telling me to turn around? I'm going to leave you here now and go home, I have more important things to do," Chaeyoung continued to be angry. Mina grabbed Chaeyoung by the shoulders with her two hands again and forcibly turned it a hundred and eighty degrees. "Now look straight ahead. What do you see?", Mina whispered in Chaeyoung's ear. "Do you continue to mock? What am I supposed to see?", Chaeyoung didn't take it easy. "Look at the lights of Seoul tonight. From here, you can see the view of Hangan. When I look at the burning lights in the skyscrapers, the beautiful lighting of the buildings, the passing cars, it all soothes me. So when I want to be alone and understand myself, I come here and admire the city,", Mina explained. Chaeyoung calmed down and followed Mina, who sat down on the bench near the building under construction.

"How did you find this place?", asked Chaeyoung. "That was two years ago when I first came to Seoul with Sana and Momo. We went to school together, then we went to the university together, which sent us to South Korea for an exchange, so now we're studying here together, renting a place to live together and doing the internship. One day, I was coming home alone from the university and got lost. I was shocked, I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know Korean yet. So I stopped by this construction site and just looked straight ahead and stopped for a while because this view fascinated me. The longer I admired the evening city, the sooner I calmed down, which allowed me to pull myself together, to get in touch with the girls who helped me to get home. When I first came to this city, I was afraid of everything: I was afraid to communicate with people, I was worried about what they would think of me - so at first, being here, I was thinking tightly, and Sana was and remains the brain of our company. She makes decisions very quickly, even in the most difficult situations!", told Mina. The girls were sitting there admiring the view, and then Chaeyoung put her left hand on Mina's hands: "Your hands are icy, let's go home, I don't want you to get sick!". "Are you mad at me for what I did in Instagram? I know it wasn't pretty, but you ignored me for a week, didn't answer my messages, you could have written that you didn't want to talk to me or that you weren't interested in talking to me. But you read the messages and didn't answer what I had to think," Mina explained. 

Chaeyoung took her hand off Mina's hands and got off the bench, "You could have written to me personally everything you wrote in that post. I may have ignored your messages asking to meet me, but I wouldn't have been able to ignore that message. And now everyone would see it, and I wasn't ready for it. They'll start asking questions at the university, my friends have already started to write to me asking about you, and I hope it doesn't get to my parents. We've only known each other for three weeks, and we didn't start on a positive note, and now you're writing me a declaration of love and putting up pictures like that. How can I believe this is not a game for you, that your feelings are sincere? Don't tell me that playing the bottle game has affected you so much". Chaeyoung turned her back on Mina and started looking away at the lights of the city. They hadn't talked to each other for a while, but Mina couldn't handle the lingering silence that had formed between them, got off the bench, and came up to Chaeyoung. "I realize I was disgusting to you, but I told you what I was like when I got here. It's all my complexes that make me feel like I had to get so tough or else I wouldn't have survived here. You can ask Sana or Momo how quiet and discreet I was and what I am now. They've noticed how much I've changed, too, but at the same time they'll tell you that I'm so hard on the outside world only and that I'm a soft, fluffy lump for the people I care about," said Minari. 

Chaeyoung, without looking at Mina, started winding her head off as a sign of misunderstanding, "I don't know what to say to you yet. You didn't answer the question about feelings for me. I believe that a person can fall in love with another person very quickly, but I don't believe it can be your case. It's just hard for me to accept after our hard time! Maybe I have feelings for you too, but I can't figure them out yet!". "Wait, do you have any feelings for me? Don't tell me it's after the bottle!", Mina tried to cheer Chaeyoungie up. "No, that was before Jeongyeon's party, when you were just starting to hurt me, and after I found you on Instagram and you started talking about me in the live. I started to think about why you were only acting that way towards me, and then I started to think only about you. And after the party, things just got worse. Please, let's go home, I am feeling uncomfortable," Chaeyoung began begging Mina to go home because Sana was worried about her friend, and it was very cold outside. "No,", Mina cut off. Chaeyoung looked at Mina with a surprise: "Why not? Think of Sana, who is worried about you. You don't think you're going to spend the whole night here?", Chaeyoungie tried to talk to Mina, but all her attempts were in vain. 

"I'll only go home if you agree to go out with me on Saturday," Mina said with a sneaky smile. Chaeyoung ran out of steam and sat down on the bench again, grabbing both hands on the head: "It's a vicious circle of some kind. If I agree to meet you, it's because I want us to finally get out of here. If I don't agree, you'll sit here and I'll convince you to leave. I don't like it when I get these conditions when I'm cornered. Is that why you called me here?". Chaeyoung sat silently for another five minutes holding her head and then turned to Mina abruptly, "Okay, I'll agree to go out with you, but only if you don't do anything superfluous, you won't press me, you won't make any hints or other things that make me uncomfortable with you, and we'll split up as soon as I want to," Chaeyoung said. Mina smiled nicely and nodded. She took Chaeyoung by the hand, causing a negative reaction from the girl, brought steam to her lips and let go of her mouth to warm Chaeyoung's frozen hands. Chaeyoung hoped Mina would let her go now, but she kept holding Chaeyoungie's hand tightly and then started pulling Chaeyoung back in. "Are you doing it again? Why are you trying to dominate me? I don't like it! I'm not ready for this yet, stop pushing, or I'm going to change my mind and leave now!" Chaeyoung's patience was beginning to burst. "Kiss me once, I'll let you go and we'll go home. I promise," Mina continued to piss off Chaeyoung. "Is that another condition? I've already done one thing, and we've just agreed on that, and you're starting to think of something new now, and then there's going to be something else," Chaeyoung tried to resist Mina in every way possible.

"Well, you're saying you may have feelings for me, too. Kiss me to feel something," Mina continued to insist. "It doesn't work as a click!", Chaeyoung was trying to get out of Mina's hands. They looked at each other silently, holding hands. Realizing that Mina wouldn't let go of the girl, Chaeyoung was tired of breathing, walked up to Mina and kissed her so it would be over sooner and later. When Chaeyoung touched Mina's lips with her lips, Mina did not answer the kiss, so Chaeyoung kissed Mina again, but with more strength. Minari still didn`t answer with a kiss, so Chaeyoung stepped back and said: "That's it, I've met your requirements, either you're coming with me or I'm leaving alone". "I told you to kiss me once, and you did it twice, and the second time you were so passionate," Mina laughed. Chaeyoung frowned on her eyebrows and pulled her hand out of Mina's hands with all her might: "You're not okay! Let's go!". Chaeyoung turned her back on Mina and walked towards the bus stop without seeing if Mina was following her or not. "Hey, tiger, wait for me!", shouted Mina with all happiness.

After opening the door to the apartment, Mina and Chaeyoung froze in the doorway. They were met by drunk Sana and then Tzuyu left the room to greet the girls. "Sana, what happened to you? You said you would wait for Mina," Chaeyoung said in complete bewilderment. "She wrote to me to come to her because she was afraid to be home alone and that she was very worried about Mina. I went straight to her place, she opened a bottle of wine and had almost everything to drink, and I only had one drink glass," explained Tzuyu. While the girls were sorting out what had happened to Sana, Momo appeared on the doorstep of the apartment. "Oh, Momo came!", Sana hung on Momo's neck, showing how happy she was to see her friend. "What happened here? Why are Chaeyoung and Mina wearing outerwear?", Momo asked. "Let's put her on the bed, and then Mina will explain everything to you," suggested Tzuyu, and the girls took Sana to the room and put her to bed. "Okay, I'm going home, Tzu, are you coming?", Chaeyoung suggested going home together. "Now, I will deal with Sana and we can go," she shouted from the room. Momo left the room to escort the girls. "Where is Dahyun?" Chaeyoung asked. "I walked her home, so don't worry, she's fine!", told Momo. "Well, will I see you on Saturday? I'll write you the time and place of the meeting, but don't ignore it," Mina warned. "Well, I won't, see you later!" Chaeyoung said goodbye to Mina, waved goodbye to Momo and came out of the apartment with Tzuyu.

While Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were waiting for the bus, Chaeyoung began to ask Tzuyu what happened with her and Sana. "Sana got drunk so quickly and came to kiss me. We had nothing but kisses, and then you showed up, that's all," she said. "Oh, nothing interesting! Do you remember that we have to do our homework together for an internship? Let's meet at my place on Wednesday afternoon?，answered Chaeyoung. "Of course, but tell me now, have you dealt with Mina? Will you have a date?" - asked Tzuyu. "Tzuya, you have no idea what I'm in for!", Chaeyoung said with a mysterious smile. Finally, a bus came up and the girls went home.


	6. First date

Wednesday night Chaeyoung spent with Tzuyu, with whom they were preparing their homework. The task was to tell why the company where they were trained was the best in design. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu decided to draw a huge picture with different famous characters, but to present them in different styles, thereby showing that there is nothing impossible for their company, they can draw anything they want. The girls coped in three hours, they managed to draw a sketch, and then paint a picture. "You haven't been out of the room for hours, have you had a snack?," suggested Chaeyoung's mother. "We're done, we'll be right back," Chaeyoungie answered and took Tzuyu to the kitchen when she left the room. "Let's get some goodies and watch a movie because I'm a little tired of our hard work," suggested Chaeyoung, and the girls took a pack of chips and sodas with them, and mother made the girls happy by ordering them a big pizza.

The girls went back to the room and sat on Chaeyoung's bed. "Are you ready to go out with Mina?", asked Tzuyu. "I will probably never be ready for it. I just don't see the point in it, I agreed, because I had no other choice, otherwise she wouldn't have gone home. And now I have to endure those few hours. What am I going to talk to her about? What if she starts hitting on me again or doing things that I feel uncomfortable with?", shared with her thoughts Chaeyoung. "You brought her home, so you can write her that you're busy on Saturday and that you're sick, or tell her the truth that you don't want to go anywhere with her," Tzu tried to calm her down. "Then she will see me throwing my words in the wind, and suddenly she will come up with something new after that, if she will turn it around, she will lay something out on Instagram again. No, I'll make myself go where she calls me, but I won't promise her anything, I won't pay attention to her hints, I'll stay away from her," promised Chaeyoungie. 

Chaeyoung took her laptop off the bed and went to bed next to Tzuyu. "Tell me what's going on with you and Sana. I think you look perfect together," said Chaeyoung. "Like you, I don't know or understand anything. I don't like the way she takes the initiative, especially when she drinks. I never thought I could have a relationship with a girl. Sana is really sweet, kind, caring, but I can't say that I feel romantical about her. I am ready to talk to her because no one knows what will happen in the future," Tzuyu said. "The three of us were under Japanese spell: me, you and Dahyun. I wonder if she and Momo seem to be doing very well, but we're not lucky yet. Why can't you understand right away whether you want to be with someone or not, why do you have to suffer all the time, think, worry?", started complaining Chaeyoung, stuck in a pillow Chaeyoung offered to call Dahyun via video call and ask her how things went with Momo on Monday after the meeting. "Dahyun, tell us everything! We're very interested," Chaeyoung and Tzuyu tuned in to an interesting story. "I'm afraid to disappoint you, but nothing happened. We were just walking around the city center, having a snack. Momo walked me home and left. That's all!", Dahyun calmed the girls. "Did you talk to Momo about what happened after Jeongyeon's party?", asked Chaeyoung. "Yes, we talked and decided that we wouldn't rush things. You were right when you said Momo was very good. She didn't want to spoil anything and put pressure on me. It's hard to say we've decided to try something like a relationship yet, but we want to spend time together. I don't want to guess anything, let it just go", Dubu explained. "I told you that Momo is the best on this team," Chaeyoung whispered in Tzuyu's ear. "Why are you saying that again? Did something happen?" Dahyun asked. "You were with Momo and missed what happened late Monday night!", said Tzuyu. Chaeyoung explained in detail what happened to her and Mina. "So you will have a date. It's great, you can finally have a normal conversation," Dahyun said. "Maybe, but I'm not sure if I need it anyway. Unlike Momo, Mina is putting a lot of pressure on me, putting me in a hopeless position," Chaeyoungie complained. "That's why you need to meet her so that you can tell her all this. If you don't agree, at least you'll eat, you'll probably go to a cafe. So you have to look for your advantages in everything," Dahyun said. "Wait, I got a message from Mina. She's inviting me to the Wootender restaurant at 5:00 p.m.," Chaeyoung said. "Really? This is one of the most expensive restaurants in Seoul! You didn't say she was so rich! But now I'm telling you for sure that no matter how bad your date goes, eat there well," Dahyun laughed. "I expected anything from Mina, but inviting me to a restaurant like this is a very unexpected choice!," confessed Chaeyoung.

"This day came," the first thing Chaeyoung said when she woke up. She was shaking madly from morning onwards, but she tried not to show her nervousness, otherwise, her mother would have asked her many questions that Chaeyoung didn't want to answer. She didn't want to think that in a few hours she would meet Mina. While she had time, she decided to forget what was waiting for her and watch another series of her favorite home. 

Time went by and Chaeyoung decided to go through her wardrobe to find something suitable for a date. "Why am I hearing your angry sighs from the hallway? What happened?" Chaeyoung's mom looked into the room. "I have a meeting soon, and I don't know what to wear!", complained Chaeyoung. "Are you going on a date with a boy? When did you grow up like that?" mother was happy. Chaeyoung sighed: "Mom, it's just a business meeting! I don't have anybody now, you don't have to see any romantic subtext in everything. Help me to choose the right clothes". "Black is always in the trend, but put on something bold," said mother. Chaeyoung decided to wear black jeans, a white T-shirt and a leather jacket. Chaeyoung warned her mother that she didn't know when she would be back, but she would call her and hurriedly took her jacket and left the apartment. 

Chaeyoung decided to leave the house two hours before the meeting with Mina to get to the restaurant in peace. The closer Chaeyoung got to her destination, the faster Chaeyoung's heart started beating, and when Mina wrote to her that she was already there and waiting for her, Chaeyoung's heart was ready to jump out of her chest. When Chaeyoung got off the bus, the first thought she had in mind was that she would have to look all over Mina in the restaurant, wander among the rich people and that could cause the visitors' slanting glances. As Chaeyoung approached the restaurant, she saw Mina standing at the entrance of the restaurant, and it calmed down little Chaeyoung a little bit. "You came even earlier than scheduled! I love punctual people. I booked us a table, let's go!" Mina smiled and said. "I'll get you the menu now," the waiter said politely. "You didn't say you were so rich you could eat at a restaurant like this," Chaeyoung said. "So you didn't ask anything about me, what if my dad was the Prime Minister of Japan?" joked Mina. "Yeah, I don't like to ask people about material wealth, I just didn't expect you to call me to a place like this," Chaeyoungie answered. The waiter stealthily walked up to the girls and handed them the menu. "Order whatever you want. Today I'm kind," Mina said, keeping an eye on the list of the dishes. "Don't pay for me, I can do it myself, I have money!" rejected Chaeyoung. "And what can you order? A glass of water or tea?" surprised Mina, "Don't worry and order whatever you want, or I'll be offended!". "I don't know what to order then, order everything at your discretion," Chaeyoung humbled herself and put the menu aside. Mina called the waiter and ordered, "Please bring us this bottle of wine, two steaks". "I'll have the juice," Chaeyoung interrupted. "And juice, please," Mina added. "Anything else?" the waiter kindly asked. "For now, maybe we can order something later," Mina replied. "Thank you for your order, the preparation will take half an hour, hope for your understanding," the waiter took the girls' menus and left them behind. 

"I'm not drinking alcohol because I don't want things to go back to the way at Jeongyeon`s party!" Chaeyoung said. "Who is forcing you to do this? You ordered juice, I ordered wine for myself!" Mina reassured the girl. The girls sat silently, Chaeyoung looked around, admiring the design of the room, and Mina stared at Chaeyoungie. "Are you burning me with your eyes again? Did you know that Dahyun and Momo are slowly but surely developing relationships?" asked Chaeyoung. "Yes, Momo told me everything, and I am very happy for her. She had a love drama a long time ago, and she almost killed herself, then she shut herself down, and she hadn't had anyone since then, and now she's met Dahyun, and I don't remember when I saw Momo so happy. No matter how slow their relationship gets, she's really happy now!" explained Mina. "Did you have love?" Chaeyoung asked. "Today you decided to interrogate me with passion and ask me everything," Mina said. "You don't have to answer. I'm trying to fill this awkward pause somehow while waiting for our order," Chaeyoung turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at Mina. "I can tell you anything you want about myself! But since you're asking me to tell you about your personal life, please. In high school senior year I fell in love with one girl, you know, someone like a star of the whole school, which all the guys are chasing like dogs. I've been studying with her since the first grade, but I haven't been in close contact with her, only sometimes we've been sitting together in classes. She probably guessed my feelings, though I didn't tell anyone about them, or maybe someone else guessed and told her. We had a school disco party before school holidays, she came up to me and offered to dance together. Of course, I said yes because I was stupid and naive, I had never fallen in love with anyone before, so I didn't know how to behave. While we were dancing, she started asking questions about me, and I certainly told her a lot. When the music stopped playing, she whispered in my ear that she knew how I felt about her. I changed my face then, and my reaction was to make sure she was right about her guesses. Then she offered to run away from the disco and get some privacy somewhere. I don't remember how I agreed to it so quickly, but five minutes later we were in the women's change room at the gym. She put her hands on my shoulders and came very close to me. I didn't expect it to happen this fast. I stood there for a long time and was stupid, not knowing what to do. She told me to grab her by her waist and pull her in and then kiss her. I did so, grabbed her by her waist, pressed her against me, and kissed her on the lips. And then a real nightmare began. As soon as that happened, there were screams at the change room door. I looked at the door, and there were all the friends of that girl, holding their phones. After that, the girl pushed me away, accusing me of bringing her to the place by force and starting to hit on her. It was a blur, I don't even remember running away from there. I came to my senses only when my mother was driving me out of school, I remember that my dress was torn and the ink on my face smudged because I was in tears. The next day, when I came to school, I started to catch a slanting look at myself and couldn't figure out what was wrong. If it was because of the disco, that's how everyone behaved, kissed, and more. When I walked into class and sat down at the desk, everyone kept staring at me and discussing something. I opened a class chat. I knew right away that everyone was talking so much. It was not for nothing that they were standing with phones when they caught me with that girl. Her friends edited the video as if I was the first one to hit on her, even though it wasn't like that. Then, at the end of the video, they added insults that I was a dirty lesbian who wanted to rape all the girls in our school, so you had to beware of me. Everyone turned their backs on me, and the only people who supported me were Sana and Momo. So I'm with them in life, they're the only people I care about, after my parents, of course. After this incident, I wasn't in a relationship, I was afraid that someone would make a joke about me, about my feelings, so I stopped trusting people. No, of course, once at a student party I had sex with one girl, but it was kind of an emotional release. And after that, there was no one else. And that's where I am now," Mina finished her long story, wiping away the tears that came out of her eyes. Chaeyoung had never seen Mina so defenseless before. 

"Your order is ready! Enjoy your meal", - the waiter put the dishes on the table and poured wine into a glass of Mina. "Uh, I'm so hungry, I didn't eat anything in the morning," Mina grabbed the knife and fork with great zeal and started attacking the steak. Chaeyoung was in complete shock after hearing the story, and she didn't know if there was anything else she should ask Mina or change the topic. "Did that video story go away quickly?" Chaeyoung asked shyly. "A week later, everybody forgot because there was a new victim of bullying. But they forgot that a week later, and I still have nightmares because of it, and this door opens again and again, and these beasts start laughing at me. Sometimes Sana comes into my room because of my screams and calms me down!" answered Mina. "But you put that photo with me on display, too, without asking!" Chaeyoung understood that this was not the best time to remember it, but still, this conclusion came out of her mouth. "Yes, but I wrote you a confession of love, not an insult. It's very strange for you to compare such things, the only thing that connects them is that certain information has been posted on the Internet and that's all," Mina justified herself. "Do you think this girl is following you on social media or not?" Chaeyoung continued to ask Mina questions. "Recently I found her on Facebook and she's studying at a very good university, and as I understand it, she has a good job, but her rich dad helped her with it. But I don't care about her anymore, even if she saw something about me, I don't care! I told you what I was like when I came here, it was all because of that occasion, so I had to change, get tougher, stop worrying about what they thought about me. I'm doing what I want now, not what others want me to do" claimed Mina.

Mina didn't notice how she ate a huge steak while Chaeyoung hadn't even had half of it yet. "Now it's my turn to ask you questions," Mina said rubbing her hands. "Oh, no! You're going to be like my mother now," it was the first time Chaeyoung had answered Mina with a smile. "Tell me about your personal life," Mina started. "Oh, there's nothing to tell, my stories are more boring than your drama! I don't know what to tell you. I didn't have a relationship with anyone, of course, I was in love, but it wasn't serious. I'm always immersed in study and work, so I don't even have time to think about it," Chaeyoung finished her speech and continued to get rid of the steak. "Oh, so you're an innocent dandelion," Mina said in a gentle voice. At that moment, Chaeyoung felt something touching her leg, she looked under the table and saw Mina's leg slowly sliding up Chaeyoung's leg. "I told you not to do anything like that, that would make me uncomfortable! Put your leg away, please!" Chaeyoung began to get nervous. "When you're nervous, you involuntarily move your eyebrows, and you're getting a little sweat on your forehead," said Mina, "Don't be nervous, nobody cares what we do!" Mina disobeyed Chaeyoung and continued to move her foot. When Chaeyoung felt Mina's leg approaching her body, she exclaimed again: "Please put your foot down, or I'll get up and leave now!". "You don't like it?" Mina was surprised. "I don't like that you're doing it here, everybody can see it, and my behavior gives it away!" answered Chaeyoung. "So somewhere else, where there is no one, would you like it?" Mina laughed. "For the last time, I'm telling you to put your foot down!" Chaeyoung had already started to frown on her eyebrows. When Mina finally touched the girl's jeans with her toes, Chaeyoungie got up and approached the waiter, "Can you tell me where you have the ladies' room?". Chaeyoung walked into the room and decided to towel-wet her face to calm down. Someone suddenly knocked on the door, it was Mina, but she wouldn't answer and kept knocking. Chaeyoung couldn't stand the knocking and decided to open the door. "You've been sitting here for twenty minutes, you're going out?" asked Mina. "Only if you promise me you won't make me nervous," Chaeyoung answered. Mina walked into the ladies' room and closed the door. "I'm trying to give you signs of attention, sometimes not very well, but you know how I feel, we have a date, not just a business meeting," Mina explained. "Stop dominating, how many times I have to tell you this, you're constantly making me blush, worry, and I'm getting tired of it. I wish you'd set an example with your friend, who's behaving much better in this regard!" Chaeyoung began to shout. "Oh, well, I'm sorry I'm not Momo, I don't know how to take care of you. I'm sorry that I once experienced a betrayal that affected me as a person, and that keeps me from living! I try to work on myself, try to work on my mistakes. I may not be able to do everything, but I am trying! And if you haven't noticed, I told you today that I don't trust people, even though I've already told you so much about me! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Mina said. "I told you not to push me, not to rush me! I can't just snap my fingers and wake up my feelings for you. I told you I was getting something, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you right now that I love you. Well, how many times do I have to explain it to you so you understand? And for that matter, I agreed to go out with you just to get you home!" screamed Chaeyoung. Mina came to the door, turned the key, and was about to leave the room, but stopped and turned to Chaeyoung saying, "If it's so unpleasant for you to be here with me, you could have written to me or told me everything at once, rather than asking me about your personal life and something else. I'll pay the bill, you don't have to worry about it". Mina left the room and went to the table, and Chaeyoung stayed in front of the mirror. She washed her face with cold water to calm down after the conversation. 

Chaeyoung ran up to the table, but Mina was gone. Then she went up to the waiter and asked if Mina had paid the bill and which way she went. The waiter confirmed that the bill had been paid and that Mina had left a note for Chaeyoung. "I'll be waiting for you at Dosan Park," Mina wrote. "Excuse me, can you tell me how to get to Dosan Park?" asked Chaeyoung the waiter. The young man explained in detail how to get to the park, and Chaeyoung decided to leave him a tip for that. It was getting dark outside, so Chaeyoung quickly headed towards the park. The entrance to the park was closed, but Mina was at the gate waiting for Chaeyoung. "Well, are we going home? Or did you think I was going to leave you alone?" asked Mina. The girls headed towards the bus stop. 

All the way down the road, they didn't say a word. "Let me walk you out this time," Chaeyoung suggested. "Whatever you want!" Mina said dryly, without even raising her eyes. As they approached Mina's house and were about to say goodbye, Chaeyoung decided to apologize to Mina for the conversation in the ladies' room, "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I wasn't in control anymore. I'm really trying to figure myself out, but at the same time I want you to be a little patient and respect my feelings!". "Maybe I should apologize for my behavior too and stop being so selfish," Mina replied. Chaeyoung decided to hug Mina as a sign of reconciliation. Chaeyoung was lower than Minari, so when they hugged Mina pressed her cheek against Chaeyoung's head. "I'm going home," Chaeyoung broke such a wonderful moment. "You don't want to come in for tea, we didn't even order dessert! Sana and Momo went on a double date with Dahyun and Tzuyu," Mina suggested. "Wait, a double date? Dahyun and Tzuyu knew that I was going on a date with you! I think something is set up here!" - Chaeyoungie looked suspiciously at Mina. "I swear to you, I don't know what they're up to. I just told them I was seeing you today, that's all!" confessed Mina. "Okay, just for a tea and not for long!" warned Chaeyoung. At that moment, the thunder hit, and it rained heavily. "This is a sign!" Mina smiled. 


	7. Stay for the night

"What kind of tea would you like to drink? We have black, green, fruit?" Mina asked, "There's still cake left that Momo made, you take it. "Can I have black tea?" Chaeyoung shyly answered. While Mina was pouring tea, Chaeyoung left the table and decided to investigate the apartment where the girls live. The apartment consisted of three bedrooms, a large living room, and a kitchen. "Maybe it looks simple, but we decided to bring a little creativity: we put candles, hung garlands to make it cozy, put bags to sit on, so everyone likes to spend time with us," Mina said, putting cups on the table. "I like your apartment, it's so spacious, bright, it's nice to be here. Sometimes, when I come to visit someone, the walls start to push me, but it's peaceful here," Chaeyoung said. The girls sat down at the table and started to get rid of the cake. "It's raining so heavily, we got in the house in time," Mina said. At that moment, Chaeyoung dropped the spoon on the floor and reached out to lift it. "Let me give you another spoon, and I'll lift this one later," Mina said. "No, I'll get it now," Chaeyoung had to climb under the table to get the cutlery. "I got it!" Chaeyoung joyfully exclaimed as she climbed out from under the table and sat down on a chair. Chaeyoung showed Mina a spoon as if she had found the most valuable treasure. Mina smiled as she looked at Chaeyoungie, she was touched by the girl's childish joy. Chaeyoung put the spoon on the table without taking her eyes away from Mina's face, the smile disappeared from her face and it made Mina start to worry that she might somehow embarrass Chaeyoung. "Is something wrong?", Mina asked. Chaeyoung didn't answer but kept staring at Mina. "You know, now I am feeling uncomfortable with your serious look," Mina confessed. Keeping silent, Chaeyoung started to approach Mina. Chaeyoung looked at Mina's lips and was ready to kiss them, but at that moment Sana, Momo, Dahyun, and Tzuyu flew into the apartment, soaking wet in the rain. 

"Girls, are you back from your date yet? How did it go?" Sana asked. Mina and Chaeyoung looked at each other, understanding that they should say that everything went well without recalling their conversation in the ladies' room. "The date went well," Mina said, "How was your evening? Judging by the state of you, was your evening memorable, too?" "Don't say anything about Sana, she and Dahyun decided to bet who drinks more whiskey and coke, you can see who won," Momo explained. Sana sat down at the table next to Chaeyoung without control, she leaned over the girl's shoulder and almost pushed her out of the chair. Mina caught Chaeyoung and asked Momo to take Sana to the living room and put her on the sofa. "By the way, Dahyun and Tzuyu are staying overnight, you know, it's raining outside, I don't want them to catch a cold," Momo warned her. "Of course, you may not even have talked about it. Chaeyoung, stay, too. How will you go home in this rain?" Mina said. "I can call a taxi," Chaeyoung said. "Stay with us, tomorrow is Sunday. It'll be more fun together!" Dahyun started convincing. "Yes, stay, to call her mother and tell her she's staying with the girls tonight. 

Before going to bed the girls spent time talking, playing board games, Mina could not break away from the game on the console, and Sana decided to have dinner with Momo cake. "Girls, it's very late, why don't we go to bed?" Tzuyu suggested. "Indeed, the time has passed unnoticed. Dahyun will sleep in my room, Sana will stay in her room with Tzuyu, and Mina will stay with Chaeyoung. Just promise not to touch her," Momo said. "I wasn't going to touch her, I'll give her a mattress, and she'll lie on the floor!" Mina laughed. "Chaeyoung, do you agree?" Momo said. "Yes, no problem," Chaeyoung nodded, looking at Mina with approval. The girls split up in their rooms. Mina gave Chaeyoung a towel, bed linen and a T-shirt that she could sleep in: "If you need to change, I can come out," Mina warned her. "No, I'm going to take a shower now anyway!" Chaeyoung replied. Ten minutes later, Chaeyoung returned from the shower, wearing nothing but the long T-shirt that Mina gave her. "Momo gave me this T-shirt for my birthday, so it's my favorite T-shirt, you're honored to sleep in it," Mina joked. Chaeyoung lay down on the mattress, said good night to Mina and covered herself with a blanket. Mina put out the lights and turned her back on the window. 

Chaeyoung couldn't sleep for a long time, she kept turning, went to the toilet, tried to sleep again, but all the attempts were unsuccessful. It was quiet in the apartment, but she could hear Momo and Dahyun talking and laughing in the next room, which did not bother her. Chaeyoung got up from the mattress and tiptoed up to Mina, who had been asleep for a long time. "She's so beautiful," Chaeyoung thought. She slid her fingers across Mina's cheek, barely touching her face. "Her skin is so soft," continued to admire Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung decided to kiss Mina gently on the cheek, but even such a weak kiss could wake Mina up. "What are you doing?", Mina was surprised. "I'm sorry, I... didn't... I can't sleep because of the weather. I went out for a drink of water and wanted to see if I woke you up," Chaeyoung explained. "Is everyone else asleep already?" Mina asked. "I don't know about Sana and Tzuyu, but Momo and Dahyun are not asleep yet," Chaeyoungie replied. "If you're uncomfortable lying on the mattress, you can lie in my bed, it's spacious, so there's enough room for us," Mina said, "Don't be afraid, I promise not to bother you!". Chaeyoung took the blanket that was on the mattress and went to Mina's bed. "I'm afraid of this thunder and lightning, feeling like we're in a horror movie," Chaeyoung complained. "You can come to me if you're so scared," Mina suggested. Chaeyoung turned to Mina and could only see her silhouette. "Are you asleep?" Chaeyoung asked. "Not yet, I can't fall asleep now," Mina said. Mina felt some movement from Chaeyoung: "Is everything okay? Where are you going?". Chaeyoung didn't answer. "Chaeyoungie?" Mina asked again. Minari got up and then suddenly felt the warm soft lips touched hers. "Chaeyoung, you said..." Mina didn't finish the sentence before Chaeyoung kissed Mina again. Chaeyoung took her shoulders by the Chaeyoung`s hands and fell on the pillow. Mina did not resist and answered Chaeyoung's kiss. Their kiss was so passionate as if they had held each other back for a long time and finally gave freedom to their feelings and emotions. The girls were so passionate about the kiss that they did not notice how their tongues touched in that hot kiss. Chaeyoung suddenly interrupted the kiss, "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that!". Chaeyoung moved to the edge of the bed, turning her back on Mina. "You don't have to apologize," Mina turned to Chaeyoung, trying to get her attention again. "If you want to let your feelings go, do it, don't apologize!". Chaeyoung turned to Mina again, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, but Mina did not want to let Chaeyoung out of her arms, now she wanted to take the initiative into her own hands. Chaeyoung had already stopped resisting any of Mina's actions. 

Mina took over Chaeyoung, laid on her and started kissing Chaeyoung's neck, then her chin as she went up to her lips. Chaeyoungie answered the kiss. Mina's hand slipped over Chaeyoung's body, giving her the creeps. When Mina's hand slid down her stomach and was about to slip into Chaeyoungie's pants, the girl clenched her legs and stopped Mina: "No! I'm not ready yet!". "It's okay. I'll wait as long as it takes," Mina calmed down Chaeyoung. Mina let Chaeyoung go and lay down on her pillow. "Can I give you a hug so I can sleep faster?" Chaeyoung asked. "Of course, move towards me," Mina gently pressed Chaeyoungie into her arms, and five minutes later Chaeyoung fell asleep in Minari's arms. 

"Mina, wake up! Mina!", Dahyun tried to wake up Mina, who was in bed with her. "What happened?" Mina woke up without knowing what was happening. "What happened yesterday and why are you lying next to me?", Dahyun was in shock. "Dahyun, it's okay, just Momo sleeping in my room, so I decided to lie in her bed. I got up at night to drink water, Momo went to the toilet, and then, when I returned to my room, I saw that she was lying in my place. I decided not to wake her up and lay there," Mina tried to calm the excitement of Dahyun. The girls went to Mina's room, where Chaeyoung and Momo still slept. Mina tried to gently wake Momo up and Dahyun woke up Chaeyoung. "What's wrong? Why did you wake me up so early?", Momo asked without opening her eyes. "How did you end up in my bed with Chaeyoung last night?" Mina asked. "I didn't even realize that I was lying in your bed. I went to the bathroom at night in a half-asleep, then when I came back to the room, I saw a girl lying in your T-shirt, thought it was you, so I decided to lie next to you, I can't even remember falling asleep," Momo tried to remember how she got the rooms mixed up. "I believe you, but will Dubu believe you?" - Mina joked. "Dahyun, I don't even understand what's going on here, I remember exactly what happened, I slept tight!", Chaeyoung warned. "Someone has been guilty today and will be punished for it! I'm waiting for you in bed!" Dahyun looked at Momo. "Oh, what will happen now! Should we wear headphones or leave home at all, so we can't hear you punishing Momo?" Mina began to cry with laughter. Dahyun reacted in no way to Mina's joke and left the room, Momo followed her.

At breakfast, Mina told Sana and Tzuyu what had happened to Momo at night: "I even took a picture, so if I want to blackmail Chaeyoung or Momo, I have dirt on them!". "I see you're having a lot of fun today. But I heard with Dahyun that your date with Chaeyoung was going on. Do you think we just didn't sleep? Your bed was knocking on our wall!" Momo objected. A sense of shame attacked Chaeyoung, and she covered her face with her hand and started eating cereal. "Girls, what you're telling us is such a boring thing, but my relationships with Tzuyu are very serious," Sana said confidently, taking Tzuyu's hand. "Why is she blushing so red then? You embarrassed the girl!" Mina replied, noticing how nervous Tzuyu was. "Girls, I have an idea, let's go to the cinema on "Star Wars", it's Sunday, should we have a good weekend?" - suggested Momo. Everyone supported this idea. 

There was no one at the cinema in the morning, except for the girls in the back row. Momo and Dahyun took a large glass of popcorn for two and watched the film enthusiastically, Sana's attention was more focused on Tzuyu than on the movie, she occasionally looked at Tzuyu, and this embarrassed the girl, but Tzuyu responded to any Sana`s flirt. Mina put her hand on Chaeyoung's leg and started stroking her. Chaeyoungie understood Mina's intentions, but she was not ready to show her feelings to the girls, so she decided to hold Mina's hand and put her head on Mina`s shoulder. 

"The movie ended so quickly, I didn't even have time to follow the story," complained Sana. "Yeah? Maybe if you hadn't hit on Tzuyu less, you'd have more time to understand what's going on in the film," Dahyun laughed. "Can we have lunch somewhere? There's an inexpensive place," Momo suggested. "Does everyone agree?" Mina asked, and everyone nodded to agree. The girls were already heading for the exit, as an unknown voice stopped them: "Mina? Is that you?". Mina turned around and became dumbfounded when she saw that she had been called by the girl from the past who had joked at her at school.


	8. Do you think that Mina needs you?

"Yoko, what are you doing here?" Mina asked. "The company I work for is in the design competition, I will represent it in this competition. I know you're an intern at CW, and your company is in the competition too, so we'll be competing with each other," explained Yoko. "Is that the girl from school?" Chaeyoung came up to Momo and asked. Momo nodded silently. Mina decided to introduce the girls to her former classmate. Momo and Sana already knew Yoko, but it was the first time Dahyun, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung had seen her. "So you're all doing an internship together? Then I'll see you at the project defense! Good luck to you!" Yoko said. Chaeyoung went up to Mina and took her hand, she hadn't done it before: "Come on, we have to go!". "Is this your girlfriend? I thought you still had a crush on me," said the girl with a mean smile. Mina moved her eyebrows unhappily and gestured to her friends that it's time to go. While the girls were on their way out, Chaeyoung started asking Mina how Yoko could know that she was doing her internship. "As you can see, she follows my social networks because she couldn't find out what was going on in my life except Facebook," Mina suggested. "I always thought her name was weird," Sana laughed. "Me too, and I remember when she was at school, she always bragged about being named after Yoko Ono, whom her father knew!" Mina tried to defuse the situation. 

In the afternoon the girls went for a little walk and then decided to go home, because tomorrow it will be necessary to get together again for a general meeting and give their homework. Mina wanted to walk Chaeyoung home while they walked Chaeyoung kept asking questions about Yoko. "Chaeyoungie, I didn't expect to see her at the cinema at all, I didn't know she came to Korea. I haven't talked to her in years and I don't know why she's following me! Don't be jealous," Mina tried to calm down Chaeyoung. "I'm not jealous, it's just that I have a very bad feeling!" explained Chaeyoung. They decided to hug for a goodbye, but Chaeyoung didn't want to let Mina go. "You're hugging so tight, I'm afraid I'm going to choke," Mina joked. "I'm sorry, you're like a soft penguin that I want to hold and not let go," Chaeyoung kissed Mina on the lips, let her go and went inside. 

"Girls, I got three messages from Yoko asking me to meet her," Mina said during dinner tonight. "Don't answer her, don't stir up the past! You've got a different life, you've got Chaeyoung!" Sana said. "She turns this around as it's like that time at school. Moreover, she said that our companies will compete in some kind of competition, she could set you up and ruin your whole internship!" assured Momo. Before going to bed, Mina wrote a message to Chaeyoung saying good night, to which Chaeyoung replied, "Good night, penguin," and added an emoji heart. 

As usual, at noon the trainees gathered together to present their projects. Chaeyoung now sat with Mina, Dahyun with Momo, and Sana with Tzuyu. Looking at Mina and Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon and Nayeon looked over and smiled like proud parents. The managers announced that Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were the best today. "Chaeyoung and Tzuyu will represent our company in a competition in which we will compete for cooperation with a well-known American company. You will present your project, but the rest of you will also be at the contest, in case of an emergency," managers said about the contest that Yoko talked about yesterday. Mina already understood what this competition could turn into, especially if they have to fight against her former classmate. "Tomorrow you have to be at the COEX exhibition center at 11.00, we will meet you there! Also, tomorrow night there will be a festive buffet, where you must also attend! If our company goes to the final round, one of you will defend the honor of our company in Tokyo!" - warned one of the managers. 

"Shall we go out after the meeting?" Mina suggested. "I'm sorry, I have to spend the rest of the day with Tzuyu to prepare for tomorrow's performance, and tomorrow's buffet, we have to choose what to wear!" Chaeyoung hugged and kissed Mina. "I think our soulmates are busy today, maybe we should go out then," Sana suggested. "I'm all for it! See you tomorrow at the event!" Mina and Sana said goodbye to everyone and left the room. 

"I have no idea how we're going to represent our work tomorrow. They only gave us one day to prepare! And there's going to be a girl Mina was in love with, which makes me uncomfortable. I didn't like the way she told Mina about me," complained at home Chaeyoung. Chaeyoungie checked her phone to see if Mina had written to her, but there were no messages from her: "She hadn't even written me anything. Usually, she writes and asks me how I'm doing, but there's silence". "Chaeyoung, calm down, she's with Sana! Do you want me to call Sana and ask what they're doing? I'll never believe that Mina would do anything wrong to you. You said that she explained everything to you," Tzuyu tried to calm down Chaeyoung, who was starting to harass herself, "If you keep worrying like that, we'll really perform badly tomorrow, and we have no right to let our company down!". Chaeyoung offered to have tea to calm down quickly, and Tzuyu called Sana and asked if Mina was with her. Sana said they were home a long time ago, Chaeyoung calmed down. 

Before the important performance, all the trainees met in advance to support Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Mina hugged from the back and wouldn't let her go. "Are you dating now or what?" Jeongyeon asked. "Really? Should you ask that right now?" Chaeyoung was surprised. "I'm trying to defuse the situation and relax you because you look like you're going to the final race of the Olympics," Jeongyeon kept joking. At that moment, a group of people in very expensive suits walked past the girls and Yoko was leading the group. Passing by Chaeyoung and Mina, Yoko said sarcastically, "Your girlfriend has already figured out how she will justify herself to everyone for failing the project and let the company down". Chaeyoung got even more nervous, Mina tried to calm her down by hugging and kissing her even harder. "Don't listen to anyone, you're the best for us. Her team has already lost because it doesn't have Son Chaeyoung," Jihyo cheered up. 

"Girls, we gotta go! Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are the first to perform," the managers warned. Mina hugged Chaeyoung once again, and the girls left to prepare for the presentation, all the others sat down in the large hall for the audience. The presentation was perfect, the internship colleagues were very warmly supporting the girls. When Chaeyoung returned to the auditorium, sitting next to Mina, she kissed Mina on the cheek and took her hand. "You were great," Mina supported Chaeyoung as much as she could today because it was her first experience as Tzuyu, so Sana praised her too. When Mina's former classmate presented her project, she looked at Mina very often, and that made Mina looking at the floor. "By the way, about Jeongyeon's joke before the presentation, we never answered her question," Mina remarked. "How would you answer that question?" Chaeyoung asked. "If you want, we can try to date," Mina suggested. Chaeyoung smiled and kissed Mina's hand, which she held and nodded silently. Chaeyoung's consent made Mina very happy, she embraced Chaeyoung tightly and started giving her endless kisses on both cheeks. "Girls, hold on to yourself. If it's so hard for you, you can have some privacy in the ladies' room," Nayeon whispered. 

"Thank you for your interesting projects, we will announce the finalists at the festive buffet, so do not go anywhere. In an hour we are waiting for you in the hall for the festive events!" - announced the organizers of the competition. "Girls, you are so smart! I'm so proud of you, I'm so happy that I'm working with you!" Dahyun was overwhelmed with emotions. They started hugging and congratulating each other. "Are you celebrating your defeat already?", a familiar voice was heard. Mina couldn't hold herself back any longer. She wanted to go up to Yoko and answer her, but Chaeyoung was holding her hand: "Mina, don't!". Mina listened to Chaeyoung and stepped back. "That's right, listen to your girlfriend!" Yoko kept provoking. "Girls, we have to go!" Jeongyeon said and pointed towards the hall where the buffet was supposed to take place. 

The buffet was attended by delegations from different countries: the USA, Russia, Japan, Germany, Finland, South Korea, and even if a project does not win the competition, companies from other countries may be interested in them. "We will now announce the three companies that are in the final round, we will announce in random order - it does not mean that your company has taken such a place. Places and points you will already know at the end of the competition!", - announced the organizers, - "So, in the final round are Japan Sakura (the company, which represented Yoko), Breeze of Finland and the last company, which takes place in the next round ...". At that moment Mina looked at Yoko, who raised a glass of champagne to show her superiority. "...Creative World," the organizers announced. At first, the girls didn't understand what happened. "Girls, you did it!!!! We're in the final!!!!", Jeongyeon shouted, hugging all her colleagues, "You did it!". After the results were announced, Mina looked at Yoko again, and she whispered in Japanese "See you in Tokyo" so Mina could read her lips. The girls decided to celebrate the victory with a few glasses of champagne, but Chaeyoung refused to drink. A little intoxicated, they went dancing with everyone, and Chaeyoung stood aside and admired her Minari, who was jumping with Jeongyeon to "Gangnam Style". 

"Are you all so right? You don't even drink," Yoko stealthily approached Chaeyoung, who stood all alone. "I only drink on rare occasions and in small companies," Chaeyoung replied. "How long have you and Mina been together?" Yoko kept asking. "I don't like talking to strangers on these topics," Chaeyoung started to get annoyed. "I don't care, I just feel sorry for you. Mina is one-loved if she falls in love with someone, it's forever. At school, she fell in love with me, and you think her feelings for me have cooled down? Just don't idealize Mina, she's not who she really seems, and everything she could tell you isn't true either. When she is tired of you, she'll just throw you away like a toy," Yoko explained in a calm voice, and then came as close as possible to Chaeyoung to make Mina notice. And Mina noticed that she leaned towards Chaeyoung and whispered in her ear: "Don't stand between me and Mina!" 


	9. I don't want to lose you

Chaeyoung looked lost. When Yoko walked away from her, Chaeyoung stood alone for a few seconds and then headed for the exit. When Mina saw it, she came out of the crowd and ran after Chaeyoung. "What did she say to you?" Mina stopped Chaeyoung before she left the hall. "Leave me alone, I don't feel well, I want to get some fresh air," Chaeyoung said. Mina went to the nearest drink table to get a glass of water, went back to Chaeyoung and helped her out. "Let's sit down on the stairs. Why did Yoko come to you?" Mina couldn't calm down because after Mina saw that her former classmate said something to Chaeyoung that made her change her face. "She said that you still love her and that I shouldn't believe you," Chaeyoung replied, leaning against the column where the girls were sitting. "Chaeyoung, I told you what she did to me, don't trust her. I care about you, and I don't want to lose you to some former classmate who told you something you don't understand," Mina moved towards Chaeyoung, but Chaeyoung wasn't even looking at Mina. "Why should I believe you and not her if you're lying to me, too?" Chaeyoung objected. "God, you don't know her at all, but you already believe her? Do you believe everything she's told you?" Mina stood up from the steps and couldn't contain her emotions, "I don't know what she's told you, but it's a lie, why is she doing this, I don't know yet. But I can tell you for sure that I don't have any feelings for her. I'm honestly telling you now that she wrote me three messages the day before yesterday, in which there was an offer to meet, but I ignored them all, even Sana and Momo can confirm it!". Momo went out to the girls as soon as she saw that there was a conflict between them. "What's wrong? You left the buffet so discreetly, we even started to worry, so I came to see if everything was okay here," Momo said. "I'm leaving, talk to Chaeyoung, she'll explain everything to you," upset Mina returned to the buffet and rushed into the arms of Sana, who was already ready to comfort her. "I saw Yoko approached you, I can guess what she might have told you. I don't want to pry into your relationship with Mina, but I don't want Mina to suffer either, so I'll tell you right away: all that Yoko could tell you is a lie! I've known Mina for a long time, and believe me, if Mina didn't like something about you, she would have said it herself long ago. You've seen for yourself how straightforward she is and how tough she can be sometimes! So get a grip on yourself, go back to the party and make up with Mina, I don't want to see her upset," Momo said and helped Chaeyoung get up. The girls returned to the buffet, and Momo led Chaeyoung to Mina: "Girls, let's have another drink while our lovebirds find out about their relationship. 

"Mina, - Chaeyoung became ashamed of his behavior, that on the first day they decided to start dating, they have already started arguing, - "I do not know what came over me! I can't forgive myself if we break up because of some girl who is trying to tell the bullshit about you," Chaeyoung wanted to kiss Mina, but she turned her head, "I told you the same thing when we were outside. You didn't believe me, but you started to believe Yoko, when Momo tried to explain everything to you, you believed her too. You believe everyone, but not me. How can we start a relationship with mistrust?". Chaeyoung didn't know what to say, tears started to appear before her eyes, she wanted to leave without answering Mina, but Minari grabbed Chaeyoung's wrist tightly: "Promise me that we won't have such misunderstanding again. If something happens between us, we will try to solve it and not give in to emotions". Mina finished her speech and pulled Chaeyoung to hold her tight. Chaeyoung wanted to bury herself in Mina's arms, so she started crying, stuck herself in Mina's shoulder. 

"Let's run away from this event somewhere, like our house, for example?" Nayeon suggested. "Haven't you had enough to drink?" Jeongyeon laughed. "We don't have to drink, we can just have a good time! It's a small victory for us, but now we have to think about the final," Nayeon gathered everyone in a group hug circle. "Excuse me, but Mina is coming to my house! I promised her I'd spend time with her," Chaeyoung said. Mina was surprised at what her girlfriend had said, but she was glad that Chaeyoung invited her to her house. "To be honest, we wanted to spend time together, too," Dahyun said, looking at Momo. "What`s going on? Who's left with us? Tzuyu Sana and Jihyo. You're coming, aren't you?" Nayeon was already beginning to get upset that everyone wanted to merge, but the girls who stayed made Nayeon happy.

"I didn't expect you to invite me to your place," Mina said when she went up to Chaeyoung's apartment. "I wasn't expecting it myself, but after Nayeon called everyone up, I realized I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you and especially Mom went on a business trip for a few days, so why not," Chaeyoung took Mina to her room, gave her clothes to change and told her to make herself feel at home: "I hope you understand that you're staying at my place tonight, or it's getting dark and I won't let you go home so late". Mina warned the girls not to wait for her tonight: "They will be very happy, especially Momo must have brought Dahyun by now". Chaeyoung brought some delicious things and Coke to her room. "Do you have any wine or any alcohol, I have an idea?" Mina asked. "Don't tell me it's another drinking game," Chaeyoung was already tense. "I had an idea to play Truth or Dare, but if you don't want to play, let's forget about it," Mina took a pack of chips Chaeyoung brought and laid on the bed. "No, wait, I have a bottle of brandy. It`s a present, but I don't drink it, so you're lucky!" Chaeyoung took an unopened bottle out of the closet, gave it to Mina, and went to the kitchen for the shots.

"So, you know how to play, right? We flip a coin, if the tails fall out - we ask a question if the eagle - the desire. Before each question, we drink a shot of the brandy," warned Mina, "You can start first. By the way, you've got the tails, so ask the question." After some thoughts, Chaeyoung asked Mina to say what she liked most about Chaeyoung and why she was the one who caught her attention. Already drunk from the buffet, Mina poured the brandy into herself and said, "When you like someone, you can't explain why that person caught your attention. I like the fact that you do not try to stand out, you always remain yourself, very calm, except for a few moments, creative, child, but still behave in an adult way. Have I answered your question?" Mina said. "I think you did. Look, an eagle fell out, you're making me wish," while Mina thought Chaeyoung was pulling chips that Mina couldn't beat. "Give me a kiss where you wanted to kiss me the most," Mina thought. Chaeyoung tasted the brandy a bit and kissed Mina's neck under her ear without even thinking. "Hey, you're going to leave me a hickey there," Mina stopped her. "Well, you asked me to kiss you where I wanted to, so I kissed you," Chaeyoung took the chips out of the package and lay down next to Mina. "It's my turn. You've got the tails again. My question is, do you want me? Yes or Yes?" - Mina turned to Chaeyoung, looking into her eyes and waiting for the answer to the question. 

Chaeyoung drank a full shot of the brandy, moved to Mina and whispered the word "yes" in her ear. Mina looked at Chaeyoung with a cunning look, and Chaeyoung, without saying anything else, kissed Mina on the lips, at first it was a quick kiss, but Chaeyoung did not want to stop, she kissed Mina again, but already more passionately. Mina replied to Chaeyoung's kiss by letting her tongue penetrate Chaeyoung's mouth, showing her confidence in the girl. Chaeyoung leaned a little over Mina, looking into her eyes, but Mina thought that she had done something wrong again: "Is everything okay? If you're uncomfortable, we can stop it." "No, I want you, I don't want you to stop," Chaeyoung said barely. Mina wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung and flipped her on a pillow so that now Mina was lying on Chaeyoung. It was clear that Chaeyoung was a little scared, but she trusted Mina completely and was ready to give herself to her, especially since the brandy she had drunk, had already begun to affect her consciousness and that had helped Chaeyoung to relax a little. Mina tried to do everything slowly so as not to frighten Chaeyoung because Mina understood that this was the first experience for Chaeyoung, so Mina wanted to make it something memorable for her girlfriend. 

Mina started by kissing on the lips, while the girls were kissing, Mina's hand began to move smoothly through Chaeyoung's body, caressing one Chaeyoung`s breast, then the other. Mina gradually sank to Chaeyoung's neck, gently touching her skin with the lips, and each time Chaeyoung gently shuddered and moaned with the pleasure that Mina gave her. Minari was very attentive to Chaeyoun, she sometimes asked if Chaeyoung was feeling well and if she was hurting her. Chaeyoung kept saying that she felt fine. "I'm glad my first time is with you," Chaeyoung confessed and grabbed Mina by the neck and pulled her towards her to kiss Mina. The girls' breath fell off, they both breathed heavily, Chaeyoun's face started to get sweaty, Chaeyoung tried to say to Mina, "I want you to come inside me". "Are you sure about that?" For Mina, everything needed to happen by mutual consent. She couldn't say it out loud, Chaeyoung nodded without taking her head off the pillow. Mina kept looking at Chaeyoung, with her hand down into Chaeyoung's pants, and Mina felt Chaeyoung's underwear was already wet. Chaeyoung nodded to Mina again, giving her a sign that she was ready. Mina kissed Chaeyoung, and at that moment Mina's hand slipped into Chaeyoung's underpants, two fingers penetrated her and Chaeyoung made a deep moan. Without removing her hands and moving her forward and backward, Mina grabbed Chaeyoung by the hair on the back of her head and sucked Chaeyoung on her neck. Mina started moving faster with her hand, even though she was already sweating, Minari did not pay attention to it. So as not to be embarrassed, Chaeyoung started kissing Mina, stroking the girl on her back with one hand and rubbing Mina's hair with the other hand, tickling her fingers on the scalp. "Mina...", Chaeyoung said, suffocating. "Is something wrong?", Mina asked anxiously. "I'll be right there..." Chaeyoung didn't have time to say how Mina felt with her fingers that Chaeyoung had come and then exhaled from her pleasure. 

Heavy breathing, Mina was lying next to Chaeyoung, with her head on her shoulder. "Thank you for this," Chaeyoung kissed Mina's head. "Didn't it hurt you?", Mina asked carefully. "It was magical, you made it feel good," Chaeyoung leveled her breath and turned to Mina to look at her. They looked at each other silently, smiling. Chaeyoung decided to pat Mina on the cheek and then suddenly said to her, "I love you!" and shyly kissed her on the lips. "You're ahead of me, I was going to tell you too," Mina said. "Yes? So confess," Chaeyoung touched Mina's forehead, waiting for her to confess. “I. Love. You," when Mina finished talking, she attacked Chaeyoung like a teddy bear, trying to squeeze all over her. The night was approaching, and the alcohol began to put the girls to sleep. They both turned on their sides, Chaeyoung laid her back to Mina and pressed herself against her chest, and Mina hugged Chaeyoung around her stomach, and in this position, the girls fell asleep. 


	10. First lie

Chaeyoung woke up alone. She quickly got out of bed and went to look around the rooms looking for her girlfriend. Chaeyoung went into the kitchen and saw something that instantly touched her: Mina was wearing a T-shirt and baking pancakes for breakfast. "Are you up yet? I wanted to surprise you," after these words Chaeyoung hugged her tightly from behind, pressing her cheek against the girl's back. "I thought you left without saying goodbye, I was scared," Chaeyoung began to set the table while Mina finished making the final breakfast arrangements. 

At that moment Chaeyoungie felt like the happiest person in the world, she never thought that she would ever sit in a hug with the most beautiful Japanese woman and eat delicious pancakes with jam prepared by her. "I couldn't leave without feeding you, you're so small and skinny," Mina hugged her tiger even harder and kissed her cheek and neck a few times while Chaeyoung ate. An unexpected message came to Chaeyoung's phone and spoiled the ideal atmosphere: "Nayeon writes that we're going to Tokyo for the finale the day after tomorrow!". Chaeyoung got up from the table, took Mina's hand and led her to the room, "Where are you taking me?". "Since we're leaving the day after tomorrow, I have important things to do at university today, and tomorrow we're going to pack the suitcase and not see each other, so now we have some time to be together," Chaeyoung pushed Mina onto the bed and sat on her. "Yesterday you did me a favor, today I want to give you pleasure," Mina, totally shocked by these words, didn't answer anything and let her tiger release her claws and take over her.

"I want to kiss you," Chaeyoung admitted. "You don't have to talk about what you want to do, you have to do it right away," Mina realized Chaeyoungie wasn't yet very experienced in such things, so she wanted to create a comfortable environment for her girlfriend. "But I don't want to kiss you on the lips," Chaeyoung pointed to Mina's lower belly with her eyes. Without waiting for the girl's reaction, Chaeng kissed her on the lips and then on the neck, slowly starting to come down, giving Mina's body kisses. When Chaeyoung reached the bottom of her stomach, she looked at Mina once again, who was already completely relaxed. Chaeyoung felt the heat of excitement, her heart was beating so hard that she could feel the pulse even in her throat. "I love you, Minari," Chaeyoung grabbed Mina's legs and spread them gently for fear of hurting her. "Baby, I can feel you shaking. Don't worry, it's okay, I trust you", - to defuse the atmosphere somehow, Mina reached out to Chaeyoung and kissed her. 

Wasting time was already pointless because both girls were already as excited as possible. Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around Mina's thighs and kissed her swollen labia, Mina could not hold back her groaning. Seeing how good the girl was, Chaeyoungie did not think to stop, she finally let her tongue into Mina. The reaction did not keep her waiting, Mina began to wriggle from the pleasure, grabbing Chaeyoung's hair, she rubbed it with her hands in every possible way, but Chaeng did not pay any attention to it, especially since such passion excited Mina even more. Chaeyoung kept learning Mina with a tongue. The girl was so excited about what Chaeyoung was doing, she was so wet that Minari's fluid remained on Chaeyoung's lips. 

Without wiping her lips and letting Mina come, Chaeyoung started kissing her penguin on the lips, and with her fingers, she started playing with the clitoris and then began to inject them into her vagina. Mina looked at Chaeyoung without looking away as if she had been hypnotized by her bottomless eyes. The more active Chaeyoung worked with her hand, the more Mina began to choke on her own sighs. She made a long groan, and Chaeyoung felt the warm liquid wrapped around her fingers. "Did you feel good?" Chaeng asked. "You're amazing, I love you so much, my tiger!" Mina grabbed the girl and laid on her, "I love you so much!". They were reaching out to each other like a magnet, if it were up to them, they'd spend all day in bed, but things wouldn't solve themselves, so the girls had to part for 24 hours to meet again on Friday and go to Tokyo. 

It was the first flight for Chaeyoung, Mina didn`t let the girl go. "They say we got rooms at a very cool hotel! We're going to live there like queens," Nayeon was in a great mood and she was happy to get out of Korea because she loved to travel and visit new countries. At the airport, everyone paired up and went shopping. Mina and Chaeyoung decided to wait for the departure. "I'll show you my favourite place in Tokyo, it's very romantic, I loved spending time there when I was a kid," Mina let Chaeyoung lie on her legs to make her rest more comfortable. 

The girls were accommodated in one of the best hotels in Tokyo "Grand Hyatt Tokyo", Dahyun was accommodated in a with Momo, Tzuyu with Sana, Chaeyoung with Mina, Nayeon with Jeongyeon and Jihyo. The rooms were just huge, spacious, light. Chaeyoung immediately jumped onto a large double bed and patted on the bed, showing Mina to lie next to her. "I think we'll have to pay for this luxury. I don't believe it can be that good!". Chaeyoungie reached out to Minari and gently kissed her on the lips. Someone knocked on the door, Dahyun and Momo ran into the room and plunged onto the bed to Mina and Chaeyoung. "Let's go out tonight, have some fun and walk around Tokyo. Tomorrow is a contest and we have to choose who will represent our company," Momo explained without taking her head off the luxurious pillow. "Girls, I'm sorry, but we wanted to spend time together today," Chaeyoung took Mina's hand, waiting for confirmation from her girlfriend. "We are so happy for you, do it you can, but don't be late tomorrow," Dubu got out of bed, hinting to Momo that it's time for them to leave Chaeyoung and Mina alone again. 

Mina decided to take Chaeyoung to the famous Hibiya Park in Tokyo. "It's so cozy and peaceful here, let's sit here for a while," Mina found a comfortable bench where the girls sat down and then Minari pulled a small square box out of her pocket. "Are you going to propose to me?", Chaeyoung smiled confusedly. Mina opened the box and took out two chains, one with a tiger pendant hanging on it and a penguin on the other. "I wanted to think of something double, but I chose these chains. I'll give you a pendant with a penguin and I'll have a tiger and we'll always be together," the girls exchanged the chains and kissed each other as a token of love. The day was nearing its logical conclusion, the girls watched the sunset, had dinner in a restaurant, and returned to the hotel. The other girls were having fun in the hotel lobby as soon as they noticed that Mina and Chaeyoung had returned to the hotel, Sana ran up to them and invited them to the bar for a drink. "I'm sorry, but we are very tired and want to go to the room to rest," Mina tried to politely refuse her friend, but Jeongyeon also began to persuade the girls to stay, "Come on, when are we going to get together like this? At least have a cocktail." Mina came up to Momo and said something in her ear. "Mina and Chaeyoung are going to bed, let's say good night and get back to our party," Mina seems to have asked a friend to help so the girls can leave in peace.

The important day came when it was necessary to defend the honor of the company. The managers of the company said that today Nayeon and Jeongyeon will represent the project, so the couple was immediately enlarged and the other girls took seats in the assembly hall. "Hello, Mina, it's good to see you in your home country," Yoko said with a smile as she walked past. Seeing an old acquaintance, Mina ostentatiously took her girlfriend's hand and went to the auditorium. Yoko sat down on purpose to see Mina well, she looked at the girl from time to time, and when Mina accidentally came across her eyes, she immediately turned her head to the other side, even when she was not looking at her classmate, she felt Yoko's burning look. 

Jeongyeon and Naeon were the third and Yoko was the first to perform, representing Japan Sakura. At the end of her performance, Mina decided to go to the ladies' room. "Is everything okay?" Chaeyoung asked anxiously. "It's okay, I just suddenly wanted to go to the bathroom," Mina kissed Chaeyoung and left the hall. "Couldn't you sit through my fancy performance?" - Mina looked at the reflection in the mirror and saw Yoko behind her. "You think too much about yourself, I just wanted to pee, that's all," Mina wiped her hands and was about to leave the room, but Yoko blocked her way and kept her from leaving. "How long are you going to avoid me?" Yoko asked irritably. "I'm not avoiding you at all, I just don't know what we're talking about, I almost had a fight with my girlfriend over you, if you're hoping for something, I can tell you right away that all your hopes are false because I love my girlfriend and I won't change her for anyone!" Mina tried to push Yoko aside, but the girl stood firm, still keeping Mina from leaving. "Let's meet tomorrow once, that's all! Let's sit in the restaurant, talk about everything," Yoko came very close to Mina, breaking all kinds of personal boundaries, "I'll pick you up at the hotel tomorrow". "Don't pick me up anywhere, I'm not going anywhere with you anyway!" Mina was getting angry and was already trying to use force to get Yoko to leave. "We'll just sit and talk, what are you so afraid of? At school, you were braver!", the girl came close to Mina and began to approach her lips: "Remember that night at the disco, I wanted to apologize for what we did, we were stupid teenagers". Mina kept quiet, but Yoko almost touched Mina's lips, afraid of how this might all end, the girl suddenly agreed to meet her former classmate: "Okay, we'll only go to the restaurant!". "Of course, as you say, tomorrow at 2 pm, I'll pick you up from the hotel!" - literally on the last word, Chaeyoung went into the ladies' room to ask where Mina was. Her eyes were rounded because she thought there was some kind of conflict between the girls: "Nayeon and Jeongyeon are going to defend their project there now, and I came for you because I don't want you to miss their performance. Chaeyoung took Mina's hand and dragged her along. Keeping up with Chaeyoung, Mina took a short look at Yoko, who whispered "See you tomorrow" in Japanese, and it made Mina smiling. 

"What happened between you two there? You left almost at the same time, and you were gone for a long time!" Chaeyoung was trying to hide her jealousy. "She was trying to hurt me again, but I was late because the stuffiness made me feel sick and tried to make me feel a little better," Minari realized at that moment that she was cheating on her girlfriend. "And by the way, I want to warn you that tomorrow I'm planning to go to the mall and buy a new video game, do you mind if I go alone? Chaeyoungie confusedly moved her eyebrows: "I don't mind, but it all looks weird, you didn't tell me you liked video games. But of course, it's your own business, I'll find something to do!". "Don't be jealous, please, I'll go away for a couple of hours and come back!" - Mina kissed Chaeyoung, but her eyes accidentally hit Yoko, looking at her directly. 


	11. Mina doesn't love me

"I'll be back soon, you won't even miss me!" Mina was going to meet with Yoko while trying to calm Chaeyoung, who could tell by her face that the girl was confused by the whole situation. Mina didn't say she was going to leave Chaeyoung and go shopping, and now she's acting very nervous. "I'll go to Dahyun and Momo`s room to watch a movie to pass the time somehow. Don't forget that tomorrow we have a gala night to celebrate the end of the competition," Chaeyoung slipped out of bed to walk Mina out, "I'll wait for you!". The girls kissed each other, and Mina's silhouette slowly began to disappear at the end of the hotel corridor.

"Chaeyoungie, come in! We're just choosing which movie to watch!" Dahyun enthusiastically met her friend. Chaengie was lying on the bed between Momo and Dahyun, but the girls immediately noticed that Chaeyoung was sad. She told them everything that had happened between her and Mina. "Chaeng, don't get yourself worked up early, maybe she's so obsessed with video games that she decided to go to the store all alone," Dubu herself was so worried about her friend that you could hear some anxiety in her voice, but Chaeyoung did not pay attention for that. A notification came to her phone from Instagram, which the girl opened instantly. "What is it?" Chaeyoung gave the phone to Dubu to see if she understood correctly what she saw on the screen. Momo took the phone out of Dahyun's hands to see for herself what the girls saw that would shock them so much. "Why did this Yoko mention me in the photo where she and Mina were," Chaeyoung was in total shock, tears began to appear on her eyes, and now she understood why Mina suddenly said she was going shopping and why she wanted to do it alone. "Momo, tell her what you told me before Chaeyoung came," Dahyun looked at Momo while giving Chaeyoung a firm hug and comforted her. "I don't know what it was, but I saw Mina getting into an expensive car," Momo tried to pick up the right words so as not to hurt Chaeyoung again. "Is she really cheating on me? The day before yesterday she swore to me in eternal love! How can she do this to me?" Chaeng cried as she stuck to Dahyun's shoulder. "It shows the location where they are now. Maybe we should go there and see if Mina and Yoko are there," Dahyun suggested. Dubu quickly came Chaeyoung together but asked Momo to stay in the hotel: "I'll call you if there's anything, but it's better if it's just the two of us and we don't attract attention. 

"She put it on purpose at Instagram and mentioned me so that I could see where my girlfriend was now," Chaeyoung was shaking as they drove to the right place. "Narisawa Restaurant seems to be here," Dahyun was about to go into the restaurant, but Chaeng stopped her and suggested watching what was happening inside from a distance, especially since the windows were large and the lights were shining brightly, so you could see what was happening in the restaurant. "I see Mina, and she sits with Yoko. Dahyun, what are we going to do? Are we going to stand here or go to the restaurant?", Chaeyoungie's eyes were wet again, she was trying to hold on to herself. "Let's stand here for now, just as you suggested, and then we'll act on the situation," Dubu nailed Chaeyoung to herself and started patting her on the head. 

"What did you want to talk to me about? We don't seem to have much in common?!" Mina held herself apart in front of Yoko. "Have you ever tasted this wine? It's the most expensive wine in this restaurant!" - Yoko pretended not to hear Mina's question. "I can leave now, it looks like our conversation will be nothing! My girlfriend is waiting for me at the hotel while I am listening to how you ordered expensive wine for some reason, so you want to buy me?" Mina kept a distance from her classmate. "I told you I was sorry about what happened at school. I apologize to you, I've thought a lot about what we did, and I understand how mean it was to you!" Yoko took Mina's hands, waiting for her answer. "Why are you telling me this now. It's a pity that you didn't realize at the time that all you'd done was terrible. I still dream about the moment your friends showed up and started taking pictures of me. What do I do with your apology now? I forgave you a long time ago, I didn't even remember you, but you suddenly appeared again in my life, and okay, if you ignored me, even though we are in competition now, but you started writing to me, trying to hurt me in front of my colleagues and my girlfriend! Tell me straight out: what do you want from me now?" Mina took her hands off Yoko's hands and decided to try an expensive wine. 

"I want a normal relationship between us, we're adults now, so I want to be friends, to communicate. Remember you told me that you are one lover, I'm sure you still love me, just afraid to admit it, otherwise you wouldn't have the panic that was in the ladies room yesterday, you don't want to admit it, because you are in a relationship with your Chaeyoung now, and I'm sure you swore to love her forever, but you love me, and you can't run away from it! Just admit it," Yoko raised her glass, tapped it against Mina's glass and had some wine. "Do you even hear yourself? What panic? What kind of love? When I was a teenager, I could say anything, now I know myself, and I can tell you that I don't love you, I love my girlfriend and only her, don't even try to make a break up between us, I already told you yesterday that I don't need anyone but her! Do you really think that after that incident at school I can trust you? …. I think I'll go to the hotel, we won't agree anyway!" - Mina was about to leave, but Yoko grabbed her hand: "Wait, can we go somewhere else? We can walk somewhere or go to my place, I'll show you where I live, especially since my parents remember you, they'd be happy to see you!". "Are you serious right now? To go to your place? Absolutely not! Although take me to a store, I told Chaeyoung that I was going to buy a video game, it would look suspicious if I came back without it," Mina started to thaw, and her voice became kinder. "How can you deceive your girlfriend, who you love so much?" Yoko asked with a mockery. Minari rolled her eyes irritably: "I can go alone." "Okay, well, no offense, I'll just go to the ladies' room and come back. Just don't go without me!", enthusiastic Yoko left Mina alone. 

"Dubu, look, she's gone to the toilet, I want to talk to her while Mina is sitting alone!", Dahyun didn't even have time to react to those words as Chaeyoung rushed to the restaurant. Mina did not even notice her girlfriend entering the restaurant and headed for the ladies' room. "Why did you send me this picture?" Chaeyoungie angrily asked the question as soon as she ran into Yoko. "And I kept wondering when you'd show up. I thought you'd make a scene of jealousy in front of us, but you decided to talk to me. I think that's even better! I told you Mina was one lover, and as soon as she met me, her feelings flashed with renewed intensity. I understand that this is your first relationship and romance is a sacred thing for you now, but I'm sorry that you're a transshipment point for her now, she can tell how much she loves you, but she still has the deepest feelings for me! I'm really sorry, I hope you meet someone who loves only you! Now if you'll excuse me, we have to go, we're going to my house!" Yoko pressed her lips pretending to feel sorry for Chaengie, but as soon as she left the room, a sly grin appeared on her face. 

When Yoko and Mina left the restaurant, Dahyun managed to hide so the girls wouldn't notice her. They got into the car, and at full speed, the car ran into the distance. Chaeyoung ran out crying and rushed to Dahyun. "What happened? I saw them drive away in a car in an unknown direction," Dahyun herself was at a complete loss from a situation that was getting worse and worse. "Mina doesn't love me, it was all a deception. She's taking Mina to her house. Mina lied to me, we exchanged chains the day before yesterday, and now she's cheating on me," Chaeng cried so hard that Dahyun could barely make out the words she had said. 

The devastated girls were returning to the hotel, although the story did not concern Dahyun, but she was very worried about her friend. "Can you ask Momo to move into Mina's room, I'm not sure I can be in the same room with her right now, and I'll sleep over at your place?" Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun, and the girl immediately responded. "Look, cotton candy, it's been so long since I've eaten it, so why don't we buy some to distract ourselves?" Dahyun asked with a nice smile. For the first time today, Chaeyoung had a smile on her face. They bought huge cotton candy and started fooling around gluing a sticky candy to their faces.

"Momo, pack up your things, you're moving into Mina's room," Dahyun said in a commanding tone as soon as she met Momo with Sana in the hotel lobby. "What's wrong? Why are you so excited?" Momo didn't understand what was going on and why she had to change rooms with Chaeyoung. "Let your friend explain to you, ask her when she'll be back, and Chaeyoung is staying with me!" - Dahyun continued to answer rudely, - "I'm sorry I'm so tough now, but I'm not in the mood because of what your friend did to Chaeyoungie!".

By the evening, Chaeyoung calmed down, took a bath and went to bed hugging Dahyun. Shrek was on TV, and it was the best thing to cheer the girls up, but someone started knocking on the door. Dahyun looked through the peephole and saw Mina. "Dahyun, I know you have Chaeyoung, open the door," Minari said nervously. Chaeyoungie crossed her arms to show Dubu that she wouldn't let Mina in the room. Dahyun opened the door abruptly and went out into the corridor. "Why did you come? Chaeyoung is asleep!" Dahyun turned to Mina in a rather rough way. "What's wrong? Why is Momo sleeping in my room now? Let me go, I need to talk to my girlfriend!", - Mina tried to push Dahyun away and break into the room. "Do you have a girlfriend? Do you remember that and why didn't you remember that when you went on a date with our competition rival today? Go back to your room, Momo will explain everything to you. And if you keep knocking, I'll call security," Dahyun returned to her room and slammed the door in front of Mina`s face. 

"I wasn't too rough with your girlfriend?" Dubu asked. "I don't know if she's my girlfriend anymore, but tomorrow I'll have to somehow ignore her at the gala dinner," Chaeyoung said. "We'll think about it tomorrow, but in the meantime, let's watch Shrek," Dahyun hugged Chaeng firmly and put her head on Chaeyoung`s shoulder. 


	12. I don't want to see you

"Maybe I won't go to dinner and stay in my room, after all, I won't be able to avoid Mina all night," Chaeyoung covered herself with a blanket and lay in the embryo position, trying to hide from the outside world. "Do you want to miss such a lavish celebration over some girl? I heard there's gonna be a lot of food! On the contrary, you have to look your best for Mina to understand who she lost! Get ready, I'll always be there for you so she can't get close to you," Dubu stole the blanket from Chaeyoungie, grabbed her legs, and started dragging her off the bed. "Okay, but I don't have a dress, I brought a plaid suit and white sneakers, I'll have a boyfriend style. If you weren't with Momo, we could look like a couple," Chaengie hung her outfit on the closet door and decided to follow Dahyun's example to start getting ready for the gala tonight. "Let's do that, come as a couple and see how Mina and Momo will react," Dahyun was excited, even though Momo hadn't hurt her, but Dahyun wanted to have fun with Chaeyoung. 

The event was held in one of the exhibition centers of Tokyo, in a huge hall decorated with balloons and glowing garlands, there were many covered tables with a variety of food and alcohol. Each company that took part in the competition had its table for eight people, even those participants who had already dropped out of the competition were here. The trainees who represented the Korean company were already sitting at the table, but Dahyun and Chaeyoung had not yet arrived. "Where's your girlfriend? I hope she's bringing Chaeyoung, I want to talk to her," Mina whispered in Momo's ear, and at that moment Dubu and Chaengie appeared before them holding hands. "And what does that mean? Why did you come as if you were dating?", Momo wondered. "I support my friend, that's why I came with her!", Dahyun snapped. "There are only eight seats, I can sit at another table," Chaeyoung said. "I'll sit with you. Let's go to the Finnish participants, in the elevator today, we had a very nice talk with them, they'd be glad if we sat down with them," Dahyun tried to make Momo jealous, but she knew that Dahyun was just showing off to her, so she didn't react in any way. "Why is Chaeyoung behaving like this?", Mina kept pretending she didn't understand why Chaeyoung resented her. "Don't you understand? I told you everything yesterday, she saw you with Yoko and thought you were cheating on her," Momo explained. "But nothing happened between us, we just sat in a restaurant, then she took me to one place, and I went back to the hotel," Mina tried to justify herself to her friend. "You don't have to explain anything to me, you did it to your girlfriend, you lied to her, you have to talk to her. I think it's your fault!" - Momo shamed her friend. "But she doesn't want to talk to me, and Dahyun won't even let me near her!" Minari complained. "When the official part of the event is over and everyone has a little drink and goes dancing, I'll take Daehyun somewhere and you can come to Chaeng!" Momo promised. 

"Congratulations to everyone on completing the contest! It was very difficult for us to determine the winner, but we did it! The winner of our competition and the owner of the contract with our company is ..... Creative World!", - announced the director of the American firm "Dream is Real". Jeongyeon was the first one to get up and start congratulating the girls on their victory, no one expected them to win. Chaeyoung looked at Mina, she wanted to share the joy with her girlfriend, but because of what happened yesterday, she couldn't do it, so she hugged Dahyun and drank some champagne. "Thank you to everyone who participated in the competition, if you didn't win or take the place of honor, it doesn't mean that your work went without a trace, there are probably representatives of different companies who are interested in your activities," consoled the director, "And now I propose to move on to the informal part, we have prepared an interesting program, a concert, and dances for you. Thank you for being with us!". 

Chaeyoung continued to sit in the company of already familiar people from Finland, and suddenly the girl who was sitting next to her turned to Chaeyoung: "Sorry to bother you, my name is Ula Peters, I am creative director of Breeze of Finland, we saw your performance, but I want to say that I noticed you back in Korea when you were defending your project, and I want to offer you a job in our company. We even made an inquiry to your university and we were given your works, and we are fascinated by them and want you to be our leading designer". Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun in amazement, who was also surprised by what the woman had just said. "Thank you for the offer, of course, but I'm studying at the university now, so I don't think I can go so far away," Chaeyoung was interested in the offer, but she knew she wasn't ready to leave her home now. "We can allow you to work remotely, and when you have a holiday or more free time, you will come to Finland. We can help you with your studies so that you can be released for an internship, the university can also benefit from it! It is also an opportunity for you to practise your English, we will provide you with all the conditions: accommodation in the center of Helsinki and a good salary, you can even take your girlfriend with you, we have a very tolerant country," Miss Peters continued to insist. "Let me think about your proposal a little bit, leave me your coordinates," Chaeyoung took a business card with the creative director's details and hid it in her inner jacket pocket. 

"Dahyun, can we go back and talk?" - Momo started implementing the plan she came up with Mina. "No, I can't leave Chaeyoung, I know you're trying to distract me on purpose so that Mina can come!" - Dubu instantly caught up with their plan. Mina, having noticed that Momo wasn't doing well, decided to come up and ask to leave her alone with Chaeyoung. "What should I talk to you about if you're lying to me? You should have told me the truth right away, not made up that you wanted to buy some games!" Chaeyoung didn't want to listen to what Mina said, so she turned her head away from her. "If you don't understand why your girlfriend is so upset with you, maybe you should ask your classmate, or who she is to you, maybe a new love you've already made! In the meantime, get away from us, you've closed the stage for us!" said Dahyun, and the girls took a glass of champagne and drank all of it. Momo returned to her place, and Mina went to look for Yoko to ask what happened yesterday. The bartenders went among the tables and offered different drinks, the trainees from the winning company had already had enough to be fun, they all except Momo came out from the table and went dancing. Dahyun and Chaeyoung decided to mix a Coke with whiskey, and then they got drunk too and went to the dance floor. Momo was watching everything that was happening with increasing jealousy. 

"There you are! What did you do yesterday that Chaeyoung isn't talking to me now?", Mina nervously asked, finally finding Yoko in the crowd. "So you went to the restaurant with me, your girlfriend found out about it, and now you're blaming me too," Yoko pretended to be surprised, she took the phone out of her bag and showed me a photo of them - "It was us sitting in the restaurant yesterday, that's the location, she must have seen the photo and come to the restaurant! Oh yes, that's right, I even ran into her in the ladies' room. I just told her all the things I'd said to you before!". "Are you crazy? I told you I only love her, and you ruined it! Did you think that if we broke up, I'd start dating you right away? That's never gonna happen, you set me up a second time!", - Mina started to show tears in her eyes, she began to realize what a mistake she had made. "Look, do you see your girlfriend? She's fine, she's had a drink and is having fun with her friend, she doesn't need you yet," Yoko tried to comfort Minari, but that comfort looked like a mockery. Even though Chaeyoung was having fun with Dahyun on the dance floor, she looked at Mina occasionally. "Come here, it'll be okay, just admit that you're one lover and that's it," Yoko pinned Mina to her, and she didn't even resist because she didn't have the strength to do it. When Chaeng looked at Mina again, Yoko noticed that look, she wrapped her with two hands around Mina's neck and kissed her on the lips with all her passion. Chaeyoung stopped dancing, Mina immediately pushed Yoko away and started looking for Chaengie, fearing she would see it, but Chaeyoung stood only a few meters away, disappointedly looking at Mina. She realized that what she wanted to do now was an act of emotion and she was doing because of Mina, but alcohol gave her courage, and Chaeyoungie kissed Dahyun, which was a total surprise to Dubu. The kiss was short, and Chaeyoungie herself interrupted it: "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!". Momo quickly ran up to the girls and pushed Chaeyoung away: "Why are you doing this? If that's how you make Mina angry, don't set Dahyun up!".

"Please forget me, and everything was happening here!" - Mina answered Yoko and went to calm her friend. "Stay away from us! Why should we suffer because of your conflict, it's none of our concern!" Momo couldn't restrain herself any longer, all her accumulated anger began to burst out. She was ready to attack Chaeyoung, but Mina and Dahyun were holding her back. "Dahyun, I'm sorry for what I did so recklessly! Momo, I'm sorry for dragging you and your girlfriend into this! Mina, you can keep having fun with your friend!" - Chaeyoung went back to the table, took her jacket and left the hall. "Go after her, talk to her!" Momo ordered. Mina threw herself at Chaeyoung, who had already gone outside. "Forgive me, but I don't want my friend to suffer, I was with her yesterday at the restaurant and saw them together, what could we think?" Dahyun explained. "Don't be sorry, just don't act like Mina!" Momo warned Dubu.

Mina managed to catch up with Chaeyoung: "Wait, let me explain!". "What do you want to explain? Why did you start lying to me? What's wrong with you? You said your classmate was a terrible person, and now you went to a restaurant with her, and then anywhere else!" Chaeyoung wasn't ready to listen to Mina's apology. "Everything she said to you isn't true. We did sit in a restaurant, and then she took me to the hotel," Mina said. "You're lying again! I was there, I saw you leaving, but you came back to the hotel later than I did, what did you do so long that you came back so late, I even managed to switch rooms with Momo?" Chaengie said. "She took me to the store, I told her I wanted to buy a game, and then we got stuck in traffic!" Mina wanted to get closer to Chaeyoung, but she pushed her away: "You think you're going to explain everything to me now, and we'll get back to the way we were, right? You tricked me, and that's exactly two days after you swore you would love me, you even took off the chain! I think I'd better go to the hotel and get some rest so I don't say anything else mean! And you go back to the party, your new old love is sure to be waiting for you," Chaeyoung's voice trembled, she was ready to cry, but she held herself together in front of Mina. Chaeyoungie went back to her room and lay undressed on the bed, stuck her face in the pillow and cried. 


	13. This is the end

At the airport, Chaeyoung and Mina behaved like strangers. The girls who were not aware of the situation were completely puzzled why two people who looked like such a loving couple a few days ago now act as if nothing ever happened between them. When the girls went shopping at the airport, Nayeon asked Momo what had happened between her friend and Chaeyoung. She gave no details about their quarrel and asked Nayeon to stay out of it for now, because she hoped they would be able to deal with it themselves. 

Back from Tokyo, Chaeyoung and Mina continued to ignore each other. Once Dahyun wanted to invite Chaengie to Jeongyeong's party, but she refused because she knew Mina would be there. Now that they had separated, Chaeyoung returned to the life she had had before she met Mina when she could lie in bed and watch some movies. On Monday, there was no general meeting for the trainees because the director of the company, Miss Jeon, let the girls get some rest from the trip. Chaeng always took all her university assignments in advance, so she had nothing else to do. She decided to meet Dahyun and go to the cinema with her to watch "Spies in Disguise" so she wouldn't fade away at home. "Such a funny cartoon, did it cheer you up a bit?" Dahyun has always been a true supporter of Chaeyoung, even after what Chaeyoung did in Tokyo when she kissed Dubu to make Mina angry. After the movie, the girls decided to walk in the park near the movie theater. "No, after that dinner we never even said a word, she did not write me anything, and I also do not attract attention, although sometimes she posts something on Instagram, I do not pay attention to it. I still don't know what to talk to her about and whether I'm ready for it, but sometimes I want to forget all that she's done, to come to her house and throw myself into her arms, I miss it so much when she presses me with two hands and doesn't let go, I miss her soft lips so much, her beautiful eyes in which I drown, sometimes I just want to lie silently next to her and admire her and nothing else. Sometimes I think that it would be better if I didn't come to this internship at all, then I wouldn't have met Mina and suffered like that. But that happened!" Chaeyoung took her phone out of her jacket pocket and started showing them the photos they took together in Hibiya Park, "Did Momo say anything to you about Mina?". "No, she just asked about you, that's all," Dahyun said. "Listen to me now, but promise not to tell Momo! I don't want to go to this internship anymore, yes, it was my dream to get into such a company, but I can't go to these meetings knowing that Mina will be there! Remember the girl who proposed to me at the gala night to go to work in Finland? I decided to take it!" Chaeyoung confidently announced her decision. "It's unexpected, but what about your family, your university studies, and Finland in general so far away?" Dubu hugged her friend, knowing that if Chaeyoung decided something, she would do it and it would be useless to talk her out of it. "I need a change of scenery, you heard what that girl said, it's a new experience, new opportunities, the practice of the language. Maybe I'll feel better and forget my drama more quickly," Chaeyoung explained. "I'll support any decision you make, but I'll miss you!", Dahyun hugged her friend even harder. "So will I, but you can come to visit me, even with Momo, if your relationship is still alive," Chaeyoung joked. 

Chaeng decided to skip the next internship meeting because she realized herself that she was leaving Korea to work for another company. Even her mother asked the daughter at breakfast if she was sure of her decision. "What about Mina?" Mom asked Chaeyoung. "How do you know about Mina?" panicking Chaeyongie asked. "She came by last week, you went to the cinema with Dahyun, I think. She asked where you were because she wanted to talk to you. I told her to come in and wait for you at the flat, she said yes, but she only waited an hour and then she left. While she waited, I asked her about everything and she told me about your relationship," Chaeyoung's mother had a nice smile on her face, "Baby, I'll always support you, I don't care who you're dating or who you love, I care about you being happy with that person! I liked Mina, and I'm happy for you". Chaeyoung calmed down a bit after those words, but she was also angry with Mina that she came here and told her Mom about their relationship without Chaeyoung's permission, but on the other hand, it was like a rock fell off her shoulders because Mom already knows about the relationship and accepts it.

Chaeyoung spent time in the university workshop, where she liked to sit for hours at the easel and draw something. "Sorry, where's the audience 1A," Mina tried to find the workshop where Chaeyoung was sitting. "Go to the very end of the hall, you'll see the door you need," replied one of the students. When Mina found the right office, she saw a lot of easels, one of which was barely visible to Chaeyoung. She had to get up so that Mina could see her. "What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" Chaeyoung didn't expect to meet Mina here, but she was happy to know that Minari was looking for her. "I had to ask Momo to ask Dahyun where you were, I promised her that Sana and I would leave the apartment more often, I would clean for Momo the flat and do the dishes for her! In the end, Momo said yes and found out the information," Mina was a bit proud of herself to find Chaeyoung at this huge University. "Such sacrifices and for whom? Where will you play your video game now if Momo kicks you out?" Chaeyoungie showed total apathy, and to make Mina even angrier, she kept her eyes on her painting and kept drawing. "I want to talk to you, in a quiet environment where no one is present! I want to explain myself! I understand that I lied to you and I should have told you right away, but it would also have looked very strange and you were very jealous, so I didn't want you to get jealous anymore! I already told you that we just sat in a restaurant, and then Yoko took me to the store, and from there we went to a hotel. And there was nothing else! I don't know what she told you, but I can guess! Don't you understand that she did it on purpose to fight us? Do you think if I loved her, I'd be looking for you?" Mina said it quickly so Chaeyoung wouldn't be able to interrupt her. However, the girl kept pretending that Mina wasn't in the room. "Can't you take your eyes off your ointment for a moment?" Mina started to get excited and went to the canvas to see what Chaeyoung's attention was so attached to. "Are you drawing naked me?" Mina was ready to see anything but herself. "You wanted me to draw you naked, I granted your wish. And I finished the painting, so you can have it!"," Chaeng wanted to wash her hands, which were all in paint, but Mina grabbed her and held her to herself, that's the kind of hug Chaeyoung missed, which she was telling Dahyun about, but she wanted to continue to ignore Mina and not allow herself to melt in front of her, so she started to break out, but all the attempts were unsuccessful because her hands were all in paint and Chaeyoung didn't want to dirty Mina with them, so her hands were useless in this fight. 

"Let me go, I want to wash my hands! I also want you to leave," Chaeyoung said, but the girl decided to answer all of Mina's excuses: "You say it would look strange if you told me everything at once, it is! You came with a girl and went to a restaurant with another girl! How did I suppose to behave when she told me this and when she kissed you on the last day? It'll be hard for me to trust you again, although I miss you so much! Ever since we got back from Tokyo, I have been crying every night because I miss you, but I can't forgive you that easily either," Chaeng sat down again at the easel after drying her hands and started waiting for Mina's reaction. "Why did you miss the meeting? Miss Jeon wants to see you. We've all been admitted to the core staff. She said it was a thank you for our victory. So she's waiting for you to be hired," Mina said. "I'm not interested anymore, I'm going to work in Finland in a few days, I was offered the position of lead designer in the company, I want to forget everything and start a new life!", Chaeyoung bragged, she continued to sit on the chair, her hands crossed on her chest, showing her closeness to Mina. "Do you want to forget everything that happened between us? Even the most pleasant moments? You just run away from this, you don't want to solve the problem, it's easier for you to run away!" Chaeyoung's statement hit Mina, and she nervously started walking around the room. "How should I solve this problem? Okay, let me just say, "Mina, I forgive you!" Will it make you feel better? But we won't be together again! Is that okay? You're gonna have to earn my trust now, which you undermined with your own hands! But I made it easier for you by leaving, so you won't have to suffer," Chaeyoung concluded.

"At least stay in the company, you fought for a place in it!" - Mina no longer knew how to reach the girl. "Do you realize that I won't be able to work alongside you? Every day when I see you, I will remember what happened. So I made the decision to leave, and I think it's the best option for me," Chaengie replied. "Do you love me?" Mina asked. "Why are you asking me this now?", Chaeyoung said tiredly. "Just answer whether you love me or not! If you love me, everything can be overcome!" Mina said. "It doesn't matter anymore! It won't change anything anyway!" - insisted Chaeyoung. "Tell me then that you don't love me and you want me to leave, and I'll leave forever!" Mina suggested. Chaeyoung got up and went to Mina and looked in her eyes and said: "I don't love you and I want you to go away!". "If I leave now, I won't come back, I won't look for you anymore, I won't ask Dahyun how you're doing," Mina warned her. "So what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Chaeyoung replied. Chaeyoung hoped until the last moment that Mina wouldn't listen to her and would stay, despite what Chaengie said, but Mina turned around and left the workshop, slamming the door. 

Mina was almost running down the corridor because tears began to appear before her eyes and she did not want the students to see it. She heard Chaeyoung started to smash everything in the workshop and her heart was ready to break, but she didn't even turn around and continued hurrying to the exit. Chaeyoungie didn't care that she would have to clean up her office later, but now it was the first time she had released her anger, destroying everything she had seen, easels, brushes, chairs. When she looked at the portrait of naked Mina, she attacked the painting and wanted to tear it apart, but then it was as if something had stopped her, and, having calmed down a little, she rolled up the painting and hid it in a tube. 

Chaeyoung took a chair from the floor, sat on it and cried. She knew it was the end of her relationship with Mina. She did a foolish thing by letting Mina go and saying she did not love her, expecting the person to ignore her "no" and continue chasing after her like a dog, but Mina was not like that, she did not tolerate it and just left as Chaeyoung asked. 


	14. New life

Mina stopped leaving the house and laid in bed all day crying in the pillow. Momo and Sana tried to cheer up her friend, but all the attempts were failed. They often laid in bed with Mina so that she could feel their support. "Let's all go out together, can't we all stay home all the time?" Momo suggested. "I don't want anything else at all, I've done the biggest foolishness in my life and now I'm paying for it!", Mina replied through her tears. There was a notification signal in the group chat, Dahyun created a new chat where she added everyone but Chaeyoung. She offered to see the girl off and surprise her a little. "Chaeyoung`s plane leaves on Friday at 3:30 pm. We have three days to prepare the surprise! Let's do something interesting?" Dahyun suggested. "Minari, this is your last chance, you have to do something to get Chaeyoung back!" - Momo tried to motivate her friend to keep fighting for her happiness. "Does that even make sense? She's decided everything for a long time, there's no place for me in her life anymore, and I deserve it," Mina replied. "Then Sana and I will go out with the girls and discuss the surprise for Chaeyoung, and you think about how you can get your ex-girlfriend back! You're not doing anything anyway!" Momo concluded.

"I put warm clothes for you in case it's cold in Finland," Chaeyoung's mother carefully put them in her suitcase, "It's the first time you've gone so far, and it's still unknown when you'll come back, I'll miss you very much!". "Mom, there's a video call, so you can come to me, and I'll come too, as soon as I get the chance, I have to take my exams at university," Chaeyoungie explained. "What about Mina? How does she feel about your move?" Mom asked. "We've decided to break up, I don't think this relationship will work at that distance," Chaeyoungie said. "I'm sorry it's your business, of course, but I really liked Mina, so I hope you guys will get better someday," Mom helped Chaengie to close her suitcase and left her room. The girl still felt sad about what happened between her and Mina, she several times wanted to write to Mina, opened their dialogue in the messenger, typing text, but hesitated to send it. Chaeyoung did not even ask Dubu if she had heard anything about Mina. Chaeng wanted to go to bed early to rest before the flight, but could not sleep because she thought again about the relationship with Mina.

Early in the morning, cheerful Dahyun called Chaeyoung to warn her that the girls would like to give her a lavish send-off at the airport and asked when they could do it. They decided to meet all together three hours before her flight so they could have more time together because no one knows when they will be able to talk again. Chaeyoung immediately thought that Mina would come to the airport since all the girls wanted to see her off and she had to somehow ignore her. Chaeyoung was finishing her final preparations before leaving for the airport, packed her backpack, which she had painted herself, put her suitcase at the door and called Mom to say goodbye. Chaeyoung suggested to her mother not to go to the airport so that she wouldn't be sad to watch her daughter go through passport control and disappear in the long corridor of the airport leading to the landing, especially since Chaeyoung will have a large company and she didn't want to ignore her mother with them. They hugged each other for a long time, Mom kissed her Chaeyoungie on the top of her head and then stroked her head and back for a long time, praised her and said she was proud of her. "Write to me as soon as you get to Finland, and then write as soon as you get settled in your new place," Mom said, barely holding back your tears. Chaeyoung was notified that the taxi was waiting, so she hurriedly put her backpack on her shoulders, hugged and kissed her mother again, took a heavy suitcase and left the apartment, imagining how she was leaving her old life and going to enter the new one.

Check-in for the flight started at 1:30 pm, but Chaeyoung arrived at the airport much earlier to meet the girls. They met at the airport entrance, and Jeongyeon took a heavy suitcase out of Chaengie's hands to roll it to the check-in counters. "Did Mina decide not to see me off?" Chaeyoung immediately noticed the girl's absence. "She stayed at home, she felt bad, she said she couldn't find the strength to say goodbye to you," Momo explained carefully. "Maybe it's even better because I don't want to sit on the plane with my face swollen with tears," Chaeyoungie joked. Having found the right desk for check-in, the girls found free seats near it. "Chaeyoung, make yourself comfortable. We're going to show you a surprise we've been working hard to prepare for you," said Dubu, excitedly. Jihyo took a massive album out of a large gift bag and gave it to Chaeyoung. When the girl opened it, she swung loudly and immediately covered her mouth with her hand. The pages of the album contained all the photos that the girls managed to take during their internship when they were having a party, walking, going to the movies, defending a project in Korea and Japan. In addition to photos, the girls left wishes and drawings for Chaeyoung on each page. At the end of the album, there was a flash drive hanging on the rope. "It's a surprise too, but to find out what's on this flash drive, you have to use your laptop already, so make sure you look at what's on it on the plane," Dahyun explained. Chaeyoung was touched by the gift and hugged all the girls. "Promise that we will have a group video call at least once a month," Tzuyu asked. "I promise, just remind me more often, or I'll be so busy working," Chaeyoung said. 

The girls continued to communicate, take farewell photos, suddenly Momo interrupted them: "Girls, let's walk". At first, nobody understood why they had to go somewhere, but then one girl after another began to notice that Mina appeared. "Yes, right, girls, we have to go to the store. Let's leave the two lovebirds together for now," Nayeon suggested. When Momo walked past her friend, she whispered 'good luck' in her ear because she realized that she had come to say goodbye to Chaeyoung for a reason. When the girls left the two former lovers alone, there was a long awkward pause between them. Neither of them dared to start the conversation, but Chaeyoung noticed that Mina had something that made her start saying: "Why did you come with a suitcase?". "I'm leaving!" Mina answered. Chaeyoung was surprised because she didn't think Mina was going somewhere, but her first thought was that Minari was going back to Japan. "Did you decide to go home?" Chaeyoung knew she shouldn't have cared about her ex-girlfriend's life anymore, but she was still curious. "I'm going to Finland with you!" Mina answered calmly. Chaeyoung's eyes were rounded, her face was perplexed, Mina's answer confused her: "I don't understand where you're going with me. If you've forgotten, I remind you that we broke up!". "I don't care what you say now! I passed some exams at the university in advance, I gave up the internship where we met, I'm leaving my friends because I want to be with you, and it doesn't matter how far I have to go! I decided for myself that I couldn't live here without you!", - after spending the nights in tears, Mina was very calm, so she answered every Chaeyoung question without any emotions, - "If you don't believe it, here's my plane ticket to Helsinki, by the way, the departure is very soon!". Of course, Chaeyoung understood that she had given up everything and decided to leave, to start a new life, but she could not have imagined that anyone would do the same for her, despite what Mina had done, and the way they had separated, she was trying to get Chaeyoung back by taking such a decisive step. "I don't even know what to say to you, maybe I don't want to go anywhere with you," Chaeyoung objected, but she knew she was already answering outrageously to Mina, though she was very happy that she wanted to be with Chaeyoung. "Don't say anything, come to me," Mina held Chaeng tightly to her, and it was the hug that Chaeyoung missed so much. She hugged Mina tightly, too, enjoying the warmth that came from her. They didn't pay attention to the fact that some people started looking at the girls, the main thing for them was that they were back together. "So you agree to come with me?" Mina asked without letting Chaeyoung go of her hands. "I agree to go anywhere with you, but please don't lie to me anymore!" Chaeyoung stood on her socks and kissed Mina, ignoring the disgruntled sighs of the people who were sitting next to them and were also waiting for the check-in to start. "I love you, and I never stopped loving you!" Mina said. "I love you, too!" 

"Girls, they made up!" Jeongyeon ran up to her lovers and hugged them. "Are you flying with Chaeyoung?" For Sana, a friend's act was a real surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything right away when you left home, I ran straight to the university to solve my exams, and today, when you left, I called a taxi to the airport, and here I am. Momo once told me to think about making up with Chaeyoungie, and the only thing that occurred to me was to leave with her," Mina didn`t let Chaeyoungie go for a second for fear of losing her again. Exactly at 1:30 pm, they announced check-in for the flight. Jeongyeon grabbed Chaeyoung's suitcase again and took it to the counter, while Sana helped Mina with her suitcase. Having received her boarding passes, the girls were ready to go to passport control and inspection, but Dahyun stopped them: "Hey, what about saying goodbye?". She hugged Chaeyoung again, trying to wipe her tears so Chaeyoung wouldn't notice that Dubu was sad. "Don't get upset, there's the Internet, and you can always come to us on vacation! We'll be glad to see you!" Chaeyoung tried to calm down her friend, even though she was ready to cry because she realized that she had become very attached to all the girls during the internship. "You can all come to us!" Mina also comforted the girls, especially Sana and Momo, who had already become a family to her.

"Chaeyoungie, we have to go!" - Mina took her girlfriend's hand, - "Ready?". Chaeyoungie nodded and followed Mina to passport control. The girls were quickly stamped, and before they went through the inspection, they waved to their friends again and sent them air kisses. "I don't believe that we're flying away together and starting a new life," Chaeyoung admitted. "Neither do I, but I'm glad life turned out to be so unpredictable. A month ago I couldn't have imagined that I would find my love and now we're going to another country together. So I suggest we forget all the bad things, live today and enjoy every moment," while the girls were standing in line for inspection, Mina gently touched Chaeyoungie's forehead. Mina and Chaeyoung were on their way to the landing after checking their belongings. They smiled at each other and got on the plane holding hands. 


End file.
